The Secret Shadows
by XxMissLittleAuthorxX
Summary: A breath-taking squeal to The Dark Shadows that brings you Rose and the Shadow Children once again with a prophecy, secrets and a very old vampire .::PLEASE READ AND COMMENT::.
1. Tease

**BTW if you haven't read The Dark Shadows, I would suggest you should or you won't know what's happening.**

**The Secret Shadows**

We have had chapters of...

Secrets

Love

Mystery

Lies

And

Screams

...

But now...

We are waiting for the big reveal...

That will change people's lives forever...

"_Oh...my...god..."_

**I did this just to tease you guys. Hehehe, I'm evil! **


	2. Chapter 1: Die To Survive

**Hey guys guess what, THE SECRET SHADOWS is now!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Last time on The Dark ShadowsSecret Shadows

_Anna-"My birth name was Anastasia Fletcher, but now in your world I am known as Shadow-Kissed Anna."_

_Rose- "Shadow Warrior?"_

_Rose- "It was nothing," I said looking away from everyone, "It was just a headache."_

_Anna- "Well when a Spirit user brings someone back from the dead they give some of them their power, which makes them like a Moroi but not. They are also not what they used to be too. Like me I used to be a Dhampir but then Vladimir healed me back from the dead and well I became a Shadow Child then into a Shadow Warrior"_

_Anna- "Shadow-Kissed blood is much more powerful than Moroi."_

_Willow- "I'm Willow Markesan, Anna sent me here to talk to you."_

_Mia- "While I was looking around the library at Court and I asked if they had any books on Shadow-Kissed Anna and they gave me this."_

_Rose- "There's a ward broken,"_

_Harris- "Yeah she's fine. But I think she's close to passing through the second stage."_

_Mitch – "Your cousin."_

_Axel - _"_He wants you to be Rose's godfather."_

_Mitch – "I'm on stage three at the moment."_

_Rose - "But now with everything going on...I'm scared."_

_James - "Yes and no. Harris does care for both Rose and Mitch. But if he can do it is another thing."_

_Rose - "You don't know anything about me!"_

_Rose - "Does the name Hakim mean anything to you?"_

_Anna - "It means 'wise-person'"_

_Camille - "Plus, Dallas doesn't want to be too careful. As soon as the girl is dead, I'll kill the boy."_

_Harris - "Because I'm your godfather!"_

_Camille - "Let's put it like this, if you don't come to me, your cousin dies."_

_Rose - "STAY BACK!"_

_James - "Axel and Janine are both from the Hakim family bloodline, neither knew about all of the members being Shadow-Kissed or spirit users."_

_James - "No, it was thought to have ended, but no. The Hakims were being hunted by the Strigoi a lot because of their blood. So many people of the family were killed; they had no choice but to go into hiding. They changed their names to Hathaway and as the years went on, the family began to get small and they didn't know of their family's history. And that is why neither Axel nor Janine knew about it."_

_Harris - "I was assigned Rose's Godfather by her father."_

_Emma - "I'm Emma Newcastle, your new teacher."_

_Rose - "Stop talking to me like some kind of child!"_

_Dimitri - "Then stop acting like one!"_

_James - "The locket runs in the female part of the family. Since Janine didn't know about the __family history__, it wasn't passed onto her...so now it's passed on to you."_

_Rose - "UNCLE HARRIS! WATCH OUT!"_

_Rose - "...Uncle...Harris...?"_

_Logan - "I'm Logan, a friend of James."_

_Mitch - "Who was that person in the middle of the road?"_

_Vikoria - "I'm sorry. I'm Vikoria. Vikoria Belikov."_

_Rose - "I think I know who tried to kill us."_

_Emma - "And you think it was me?"_

_Rose - "No! No more lies, it's time to tell; Who the hell are you?"_

_Emma - "I'm your aunt, Rose."_

_Emma - "My real birth name is; Emily Hathaway. I'm Janine's and Axel's half sister, same mother different father. But our mother was the one who came from the Hakim bloodline."_

_Rose - "You know about our family tree?"_

_Emma - "Yes of course I did, your mother was the only one who didn't."_

_Emma - "Like she's your daughter, Abe."_

_Abe - "I'm Abe Mazur. And I would like the teaching job here please."_

_Abe - "Morning class. I'm you new Human World teacher, Mr Mazur."_

_Rose - "What's your full name?" _

_Meredith - "Meredith Jennifer Quinn." _

_Meredith - "Three summers ago, me and him gotten into a fight over something really stupid. So he went outside to get cooled off, and never came back. He got attacked by Strigoi and was killed by them."_

_Harris - "What are you doing here Abe."_

_Abe - "You can tell Rose whatever you like Harris, but it will never change how much I want to protect her."_

_Harris - "How is coming here protecting Rose?"_

_Harris - "Abe is your father."_

_Rose - "Yeah, not only is my father my teacher, he also deals in legal an non legal stuff and kills people for a living."_

_Rose - "Yeah but I want to know how you know this big secret?"_

_Abe - "I found out she had a older brother, Axel Hathaway. So I did some digging on him. As got more into the research, I slowly found out of the Shadow Kissed world."_

_Rose - "I just need to talk to James about Abe, I need to know more."_

_Zak - "They've gone down to the river for a while, what's going on?"_

_Guardian - "Get her!"_

_Rose - "LET GO OF ME!"_

_Mitch - "Do you think something happened to them?"_

_Rose - "Their Abe's guardians."_

_Zak - "That Zak Quinn would go out with Bianca Thorpe."_

_Rose - "I know this is going to sound totally out of the blue but...Do you have a sister by any chance."_

_Zak - "Yes I did, why?"_

_Abe - "Well I guess it's not the best time to try and play 'father of the year'."_

_Rose - "When will it be the best time?" _

_Zak - "I think my twin sister is still alive."_

_Lissa - "I'm sorry Rose. As long as you are keeping things from me, I don't know how we can be friends."_

_Rose "Mom?"_

_Rose - "See you later Uncle Harris!"_

_Janine - "But I didn't sign you a godfather."_

_Rose - "You didn't, but Dad did."_

_Rose - "Like I have a Uncle and an Aunt. Does Axel and Emily ring any bells?"_

_Dimitri - "So what should we do?"_

_Alberta - "We will ask her for the truth."_

_James - "It was once Charles's, you ancestor, compass. Until he gave it to his son."_

_Harris - "Happy Birthday Rose!"_

_Willow - "Bianca, stay with me okay? Talk to me, what's happening?"_

_Bianca - "St. Vladimir's Academy..."_

_Lissa - "We want to know the truth Rose,"_

_Rose - "Do you know what the consequences are for making someone a Shadow Kissed?"_

_Janine - "You're not going. Not until we got this sorted out."_

_Rose - "Don't ever touch me again!"_

_Meredith - "I never would have thought to see it, Janine Hathaway being taken down by her own daughter. But you do have Shadow Kissed strength and speed."_

_Rose - "Meredith?"_

_Christian - "Calm down Lissa!"_

_Kara - "How could you do that to her?"_

_Lissa - "What?"_

_Kara - "Rose! You're hurting her!"_

_Willow - "No, I won't, I won't let you do this to yourself! CALM DOWN!"_

_My POV – The Wards were down._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One, Die To Survive<strong>

**MY POV**

One of the Strigoi aimed for Kara and Willow as he jumped in the air. He almost was on top of them until Harris pushed him away and quickly staked the Strigoi.

Harris looked over to his shoulder to Willow and Kara, "Are you two okay?"

The girls nodded as Willow quickly got off of Kara.

Kara's eyes widened as she saw two more Strigoi join with the other Strigoi. "Oh shit." Kara mumbled.

Willow – like Harris – acted quickly as she pulled out her stake and headed towards the Strigoi that was running towards them. With the silver stake, she smashed it against the Strigoi's neck, making it's head fly off. Strigoi blood was everywhere, making Lissa scream.

James turned to Mitch, "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

_Even the guardians. _James sent to Mitch.

Mitch nodded and – using his teleportation – appeared by Lissa, Tasha, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri. Somehow he managed to teleport them all somewhere. He quickly appeared again (without the five) and got Janine and Alberta out of there. Then shortly returned to get the injured students.

When everyone was gone, Kara, James, Zak and Bianca got their stakes out along side Harris, ready for the bloody fight.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

"Where are we going?" I asked as we continued to walk in the never ending forest. As soon as I discovered it was Meredith in my room, she dragged me – in super speed – to the forest and told me to follow her, or else.

She was ten feet away from me as she sighed, "Do you always ask so many questions Rose? It's like a questionnaire with you."

"I wouldn't ask so many questions if you told me where we were going." I stated as I wrapped my arms around myself as the cold was getting to me.

She stopped and turned to me, making me stop. "We are getting as far away from the fight."

"Fight?"I asked

"Strigoi are attacking the academy." She made it seem like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"What?" I gasped, "We have to go back! We have to help the academy!"

"Oh don't worry about the academy or your bond mate, the Dark Order is there to save the day." Meredith told me with a smirk.

My eyes widen, "But...how..."

"What's that little psychic's name again?" Meredith puts a finger on her chin.

"Bianca," I breathed.

"Correct." Meredith said in a cheery voice.

"Why are you acting this way? We have to help the academy! They saved us!" I shouted.

Her head snapped to me, "Dallas is the one who saved me, not them." She then walked away, leaving me in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>WILLOW'S POV<strong>

Normally when it came to fighting fake Strigoi that tired me out. But when it came to the real thing, it was a piece of cake.

I kicked the Strigoi in the gut before staking it in the heart, killing him.

I was with Kara and Harris, who had just finished killing there Strigois. Bianca, Zak and James went off to a place where they think Strigoi could get to the Morois and Dhampirs. Mitch was busy trying to get every student, teacher and guardian to the great hall.

Then a thought came to me.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Harris.

Then worry sparked his face, "I don't...know."

We all had worried expressions then.

"She'll be fine," Kara said reassuring. "She properly met up with Mitch."

The thought was 50% 50%, but it was a thought.

* * *

><p><strong>MITCH'S POV<strong>

"You did good Mitch." Andrew told me as we looked onto the large amount of students, teachers and guardians that were thinking 'What the hell is going on?'

Andrew went onto the stage and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "EVERYONE!" Then it went silent, "Thank you, I know you are all wondering what-"

That is when someone cut him off. "_Wondering_? Oh we know what's going on. There's a Strigoi attack! And you've dragged us all in here – along with guardians who can fight the Strigoi!" Said a very old lady.

I got a bit mad about what she said. My Dad was a Dhampir and he didn't want to be a guardian, so he was a disgrace to their world. I don't believe only Dhampirs should fight, I think Morois should fight too. And from what I could tell, the old lady was a Moroi.

"Trust me," Andrew states, "They can't fight like we can."

This got people talking.

"Who is 'we'?" the old lady asks

That's when Andrew looked at me. He wasn't asking about me, he was asking about Rose. How would Rose feel about this? I know she has been wanting to tell them truth, but I also know that Rose doesn't want them getting hurt. Then again, I think we're far from telling a lie and I think Rose would want them to know now.

I nodded to Andrews who turned back to the waiting crowd.

"We are the Dark Order," Andrew starts, "Shadow Kissed people."

There were gasps throughout the crowd as they must have known about Rose.

Well since that was out, might as well get out the rest.

I stepped forward, "And I'm Mitchell Hathaway!" Everyone then turned to me, "Rose's cousin and Janine's nephew!"

Then that's when the whispering started.

Suddenly the doors opened to James, Zak and Bianca.

But no sight of Rose, Willow or Harris.

"Where's Rose?" I first asked as they came on stage.

Zak gave me a confused look, "She's not here?"

I shook my head, "I thought she was with you guys."

Bianca closed her eyes, trying to find Rose.

"Can you find her Bianca? Coming James asked coming up beside her.

Bianca shook her head and opened her eyes. "No, she isn't near death so I guess she's okay..."

"For now," James stated making me flinch. "I'm going to see if I can contact Harris to see if she's with them." James then walked out.

The hall was filled with utter silence.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

"Meredith! Slow down!" I struggled to keep up with her fast walking.

She groaned and slowed down. "Better?"

I was now only inches behind her, "Who is Dallas?"

She did a laugh that made me shiver. "You don't know; oh wait of course you don't because James hasn't told you."

"Told me what?" I asked. I've always thought that James was hiding something from me, but I didn't think it would have anything to do with Dallas.

Meredith stopped again and turned to me. "Dallas is someone you don't want to get on the bad side of," she then smirks. "But you and Mitch already have."

I blinked, "What? I don't even know who Dallas is."

She laughed again, "Of course you do, you two have met before."

I didn't understand what the hell she was telling me, so I decided to move on. "You said Dallas saved you, how?"

She then looked at me with utter seriousness. "Do you really think that Zak was alone when the Strigoi attacked him?"

Then it all clicked.

_I had a twin brother_

_He got attacked by Strigoi and was killed by them_

_Do you have a sister by any chance?_

_Yes I did, why?_

**Did**

"You were with him when it happened," I mumbled. Everything was coming together now.

Meredith kept her tone straight as she said, "I went after him after our stupid fight..."

* * *

><p><em>*******3 YEARS AGO*****MY POV******<em>

_Meredith ran after Zak after their stupid fight over a broken vase. "Zak! Wait!" Zak was the eldest, he should know better. But they were still kids after all._

_They both ran down a dark field and then Zak stopped to turn to Meredith. "Why do you always have to do that Meredith! Blame me for something that was your fault!" Zak shouted, making Meredith feel like she was four and put into the corner._

"_I'm sorry..."Meredith mumbled as tears were running down her cheeks. "I was mad and upset with myself, thinking of what Dad would say!" _

_There was a understanding silence between them as they continued to stare at each other. _

_Then there was a crack._

_Both Meredith and Zak looked around them. _

"_What was what?" Meredith whispered._

_Then a figure came out towards them, a Strigoi._

_Suddenly five Strigoi jumped them, not even giving them chance to run. Their screams echoed the field, but no one heard them. Meredith and Zak were calling each other's names through their screams as the Strigoi drank and beat them._

_Thirty minutes later Meredith's eyes were shut, the pain was too much for her to handle. She worried and worried about Zak and her life. Were they going to survive this? Or were they going to be left to die?_

_That's when Meredith heard footsteps and mumbling._

"_Oh god," She heard a female voice said. "We're too late."_

"_No wait, look." A male voice said and there was a moment of silence. "He's still alive."_

"_Who should-" The female voice was cut off by another male's voice._

"_Tim should do it, you used to much of your power for one day."_

"_Then we should get him out of here before the Strigoi come back for breakfast." The other male voice from before said._

"_What about the girl?" _

_Yes! Meredith shouted in her mind. HELP ME! _

"_She's long gone." The second male said._

_No! Meredith whispered, wanting to speak but didn't have the energy. Don't leave me!_

"_Okay," The first male said and picking up something which sounded like Zak's body. "Let's get out of here."_

_Their footsteps were gone in seconds, living Meredith to die alone._

_As minutes went by – which felt like days – she felt someone near her._

"_Oh dear Meredith..." A male, scary voice said. It was neither of the males who came to save Zak. _

"_Who's..." Meredith managed to get out._

"_Don't be afraid my dear." The voice said as Meredith felt him brush Meredith's blonde hair. "Do you want to die dear sweet Meredith?" _

_Meredith quickly shook her head, even though it hurt like hell._

"_I can give you life Meredith," He whispered to her. "All you have to do is swear yours to me."_

_Even though Meredith wanted to open her eyes, to see the man who would save her. But she just couldn't and she wanted to live._

"_I promise..."She groaned before passing out._

_*******BACK TO NOW*****ROSE'S POV******_

* * *

><p>"And well," Meredith pointed at her body. "Here I am today."<p>

I was in shock at what she just told me. "So, Dallas made you a deal, to live?" I asked.

She nodded like it was really understandable. "Basically yes."

"Why would you make a deal with someone you don't know?" I asked, not understanding at all.

She gave me a look. "To live Rose, you of all people should know what it's like to be dead."

My eyes widened, "You died?"

"No duh, how do you think I got you to the forest so quick?" Meredith asked.

Then reality came to me, "You're a Shadow Kissed."

She does a fake clapping, "Well done you just won..." She thinks about it. "Nothing."

"You knew that Zak was alive all this time and you didn't do anything." I stated.

"Not technically," She steps closer to me. "I had to be friends with you."

I breathed as shock came over me. "You were spying on me?" I shouted.

"She done more than that," A voice from not far behind Meredith said from the shadows. "She got you here."

Then a figure came out of the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>WILLOW'S POV<strong>

We had been fighting for nearly an hour and we won in the end. When we just finishing staking the Strigoi when Harris had a blank expression on his face.

James was talking to him.

Kara and I waited as Harris talked to James.

Then when Harris returned, his face was written in worry.

"What is it Harris?" I asked.

"They don't know where Rose is," Harris told us.

"What?" I asked, shocked to the bone.

"Isn't she with the other groups or something?" Kara asked.

Harris shook his head, "We're the only group out here left."

God. Rose was missing, and worst thing was that no one had a clue of where she would be.

"Me and Kara will go and look for her." I told Harris as I moved to stand beside Kara.

"I can't-"

"Yes you can." I said before he could say 'leave you alone'.

Harris hesitated.

"Mitch needs you," I stated. "You're the only he's got."

"Yeah, go on, we will go and find Rose." Kara said.

Harris nodded and then was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>MITCH'S POV<strong>

Everyone was now worrying about Rose. My best hope was that she was with Uncle Harris. But either way I would still be worried about her.

"How come Rose never told me?" Lissa – Rose's bond mate – broke the silence.

"Why would she?" Bianca said, surprising me. "To be honest I'm not a big fan of the Rosemarie Hathaway but I do repeact her for all she has done." Once again she continues to shock me.

"What do you mean 'all she has done'?" Adrian asked, sounding quiet confused.

Bianca looked at me asking me that she could go on. I nodded.

"Rose has faced death more than any other person I've met." This grabbed people's attentions. "But she still fights. And when having a psycho Aunt along with a mobster Dad, you would have to give her some credit."

Lissa looked shocked, "Rose knows her father?"

Bianca was about to answer but then Zak grabbed her and done something that made me shocked to the bone.

He kissed her.

My jaw hit the ground then.

As the two parted, they giggled calmly to themselves and smiled. So this is what he did on Saturday mornings.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming." I looked down stage to the main doors to see Lucy with Vikoria and Jerkins. They all had their jaws hanging too.

"Vikoria?" A Russian accent said. I followed the voice along with Vikoria to see.

"Dimka?" Vikoria gasped as we all remembered that Dimitri was Vikoria's brother and he and the family thought she was dead.

Oh shit.

Just then Harris ran into the hall, with no Rose. No Willow. No Kara.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

"Dallas?" I asked as the young male came out.

He shook his head as he walked up to me and Meredith. "William Nickson," He told me with a devilish grin. "You could call me Dallas's right hand man."

"What do you want?" I asked.

William turned to Meredith, "Helen is here with the car at the end of the lake, go to her."

Meredith looked at William for a moment before nodding. "See ya Rose." Then she was gone, leaving me with Dallas's right hand man.

"I guess you're wondering what's going on, right Rose?" He asked me.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"Your very well known in our world Rose, as well as your brother." William stated.

_Brother? _"Brother?" I gasped.

"Yes, Mitchell Hathaway." He said.

"He's my cousin, not my brother." I told William.

"Rightt..." He trailed off and started walking away. I followed him.

"What do you want from us?" I shouted.

"The same what everyone wants from our side," William said. "Dead." He said it like it was so simple.

"Why?"

We stopped at the beginning of the lake as he kneed at the edge. "Because you and your _cousin _are the only people who can kill Dallas."

"Who's Dallas?" I asked, Meredith and William were going on like I should know him and I had a feeling that I did.

"Maybe you should ask James that question." William stood back up and turned to me, "But know this Rose. Dallas is sick with people trying to kill you and Mitch so now he wants to play and kill you two himself."

"Play?" I repeated.

William smirked, "You'll see." He cleared his throat, "Just like Axel and Caroline did."

I was startled, "What? They died in a car crash."

He snorted, "Is that what they told you."

Just then a voice called. "ROSE!" I heard someone call for me.

I turned around, my back to William.

"OVER HERE!" I shouted, when I turned back round to William he was gone.

"ROSE!" The voice was closer when I turned around to see coming out of the trees were Willow and Kara.

"Oh my god..."Kara breathed as I ran over to them. We all had a big group hug.

When we broke apart Willow asked, "How did you get out here?"

My answer was, "I need to see James." I walked passed them and towards the academy.

"What? Why?" Willow asked as she and Kara followed.

"Rose! Slow down!" Kara shouted.

I needed the truth and I needed it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh duh! First chapter to The Secret Shadows. What did you think? I know I put it out more earlier than normal but I got bored and I couldn't think of what to update my other stories with. What do you think the big secret is? x<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: The Deadly Truth

Last time on The Secret Shadows

_James - "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"_

_Rose - "Where are we going?"_

_Meredith - "Strigoi are attacking the academy."_

_Rose - "Why are you acting this way? We have to help the academy! They saved us!"_

_Meredith - "Dallas is the one who saved me, not them."_

_Andrew - "We are the Dark Order, __Shadow__ Kissed people."_

_Mitch - "I'm Mitchell Hathaway! Rose's cousin and Janine's nephew!"_

_Rose - "Who is Dallas?"_

_Meredith - "Dallas is someone you don't want to get on the bad side of. But you and Mitch already have."_

_Rose - "You're a Shadow Kissed."_

_William - "She done more than that. She got you here."_

_Willow - "Me and Kara will go and look for her."_

_Bianca - "Rose has faced death more than any other person I've met. But she still fights. And when having a psycho Aunt along with a mobster Dad, you would have to give her some credit."_

_Dimitri - "Vikoria?"_

_Vikoria – "Dimka?"_

_Rose - "What? They died in a car crash."_

_William - "Is that what they told you."_

_Rose – "I need to see James."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two, The Deadly Truth.<strong>

**MY POV**

"What is going on here?" Shouted Alberta as Harris just entered.

"Willow and Kara have gone looking for Rose." Harris stated to the order.

James walked towards Harris, "She wasn't with you?"

Harris shook his head.

"How!" Dimitri shouted still staring at Vikoria as she just looked down at the ground. "Your suppose to be dead!"

"I WAS!" Vikoria yelled snapping her head towards Dimitri. "I was dead until Roland..." Vikoria trailed off and Lucy put her hand on Vikoria's shoulder for comfort.

"She's a Shadow Kiss." Lucy told everyone in the room. "Roland was a spirit user and he used the last bit of his energy to save her."

"I can't believe Rose kept this from you Dimka, from everyone." Tasha said after a moment.

This got a Vikoria angry, "Who do you THINK you are!" This made everyone – even the Dark Order – jump at the tone of Vikoria's voice. She walked onto stage with Lucy, Harris and James following closely behind. "Yeah you may think Rose might be a slut and a liar, but she isn't! The only lied to protect everyone of you in here!" She shouted pointing at everyone, "So you shouldn't be disappointed in her." Vikoria paused as she pointed at the door. "You should be thanking her when she walks right in."

Just then the doors open to Rose, Kara and Willow. They looked sweaty and a bit beaten up, but okay.

Vikoria eyes widen as Lucy walks over to her and says, "Good timing."

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

After running through the woods and at the same time telling Kara and Willow what happened, we were pretty tired, but we all wanted the truth.

When we opened the big great hall doors, all eyes turned to us in a freaky way.

"Rose!" Mitch shouted as he ran towards us. We both jumped into a hug. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." I looked at everyone in the room that was from the academy. "Do they know?"

Mitch nodded, "Everything."

We broke the hug and then I turned to James. "You got some explaining to do."

James gave a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know I just ran into Dallas's right hand man William!" I shouted getting more angry.

James's eyes widen and then he turned towards Harris, Leigh and the other Dark Order members with dark looks on their faces.

"Who's Dallas?" Lucy asked as she and Vikoria-

Oh shit, now Dimitri knew she was still alive. I bet he's not very happy with me.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Willow said.

James started with, "Look let's not-"

"No Dad!" Kara shouted as the four of us went onto stage. "It's time for the truth, no more excuses."

James then signed and nodded. "I think all of you better sit down."

"We don't want to sit down." Kara said a bit to quickly.

James chuckled, "I meant it to them." He pointed out to the academy people.

"Oh," Kara breathed, "I knew that."

As everyone moved to get some seats, Kara leaned towards me as I watched everyone. "Rose?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked not taking my eyes off the crowd.

"Can we sit down 'cause my legs are _killing _me!" She loudly whispered.

I laughed and nodded. We (me, Mitch, Willow and Kara) got some chairs from the back of the stage as Vikoria, Lucy, Jerkins, Bianca and Zak – who were holding hands – sat on the edge of the stage. I grabbed a hold of Mitch's hand with my left hand (as he was on my left side) and Willow grabbed my other hand as she held Kara's hand. We all looked towards James as the hall filled with utter silence.

"Where do you want me to start?" James asked us.

"From the beginning." I said.

James breathed before he started. "Centuries ago there were not three kinds of vampire. There was only one kind of vampire, which were called vampires."

"What does any of this have to do with Dallas?" Mitch asked.

James looked at Mitch, "It does, trust me." Mitch's hold on my hand tighten as he was asking for my strength. I squeezed back. James started talking again. "The vampires didn't have red eyes or deadly pale skin, they looked almost human. But they couldn't walk in sunlight as it did burn them. They were immortal, but had self control over blood. As time went on, they mated with..." He trailed off.

"They mated with?" Willow asked confused as I was.

James continued to struggle.

"Oh come on Dad!" Kara shouted, "We already know about sex and that so don't worry about that part."

James took another deep breath before saying, "Witches."

I blinked, "Witches?"

"They're real?" Mitch asked.

James nodded, "Some of them still exist, but mostly died down."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the vampires mated with them." James answered, "Sometimes willingly, sometimes...unwillingly."

"They were rapists?" Kara asked, stunned.

James nodded, "Some of the time." He took a pause. "This created a new species called, Morois." My eyes widen in shock. "That's how Morois get their powers and how they are not immortal."

"Whoa," Jerkins muttered.

"But some of the vampires weren't happy about Morois," James stated as he slowly started moving around on the stage. "So whenever they got a hold of a Moroi, they made them drink their blood and turn into a vampire." He stopped walking, "But this plan backfired. Instead of turning them into vampires, they created a new race called the Strigoi. Red eyed, uncontrollable monsters."

That's how our races were created, the Morois, Strigois and in the end Dhampirs. Without the vampires, we wouldn't be here.

"As time went on, vampires died off either killed by hunters or their own kind." He puts up one finger, "But there is one who lives." He does a bit of a dramatic pause. "Dallas."

There were some gasps throughout the room, making me feel a bit naked.

"Wait, Dallas is the last of his kind?" I asked.

James nodded, "And the most dangerous. He was the one who killed most of the vampires." He starts to walk around again, "Because of this he has control over nearly every Strigoi and sometimes Morois when they're weak."

"Which is all the time," Kara stated and then looked to Leigh, "Apart from you, Mom." Leigh just rolled her eyes and James stopped walking around.

"Since he is so powerful he was also unstoppable. That was until the Shadow Kisses came around. They killed nearly all of Dallas's army with only five men. But this out raged Dallas so much, he went after the Shadow Kisses, one by one, killing them."

"Is that why they died out?" I asked, "Back in the old days when the whole vampire world knew about them?"

James nodded, "And most of the five families."

"Five families?"Mitch repeated.

"Oh! I've heard of them!" Kara shouted as we all turned to her. "The five families were the well known families of the Shadow Kissed world."

"You mean the Hakims too?" I asked and turned to James, "They were a part of the five families?"

James closed his eyes and nodded.

"Who are the Hakims?" Vikoria asked. Okay I guess nor Lucy or Jerkins has told her about our family.

"Mitch, Rose and..." Kara says as she stands up and points out to Janine. "And Janine Hathaway!" She sits back down, "They're a part of the Hakim bloodline."

Then everyone who was sitting down looked towards Janine, who had a look of confusion.

"Oh come on Janine!" I shouted, "You most know that our bloodline came from somewhere."

That's when James signed.

"There's more, isn't there?" Mitch asked.

James nodded, "Your parents were a part of the Dark Order."

Mitch raised an eyebrow, "What? One of my parents was a Shadow Kiss?"

That's when I really looked at James; I could see guilt cross his face and that was when I knew.

"No," I breathed making everyone a part from the Dark Order look at me. "They both were. Both Caroline and Axel were Shadow Kisses."'

Some gasps went out through the crowd, clearly shocking them.

Mitch stood up in from his chair, furious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I stood too and put a hand on Mitch's shoulder. "Mitch calm down."

Mitch shook me off and looked to James. "Well?"

James struggled, "We wanted to protect you both from the truth."

"Both of us?" I asked, "I didn't even know Axel and Caroline."

That's when Harris signed, "Yes you did Rose." I looked towards Harris. "Yes you did, you were just too young to remember."

I closed my eyes while looking to the ground. Trying to remember. But nothing came, Harris was right, I was too young to remember.

"They actually adopted you," I looked back to James. "When you turned one years old, they adopted you." Realization came to me. _Brother_. That's why William called Mitch my brother, because he is my brother. Well adoptive brother.

"How come we are only learning this now?" I asked getting frustrated with all this new information.

"We didn't tell you because we wanted to protect you." Harris said coming towards us.

"Protect us from what?" I shouted.

There was silence in the air as we all stood still, waiting for the answer.

"Dallas," James breathed. "Dallas wants to kill you two."

"Why?" Willow asks as she stands up.

"Before any of you were born, when your parents were teenagers, a prophecy – or sometimes people call it a legend – was made by a psychic." James then looks to someone. We all follow his gaze to see him looking at Bianca.

"What?" Bianca asked startled, "I wasn't even born then!"

I looked back to James, agreeing with Bianca.

"No you weren't, but your great-great grandmother was." James stated. "She was also a psychic like you, but she wasn't a Shadow Kiss. But she knew of the Shadow Kissed world and informed us with what she saw."

"What did she see?"I asked.

"She saw two or maybe one destroying Dallas, forever. Two young Hakims who would be brought up as brother and sister, even though they didn't know it." James confessed.

Everything was now coming together. All of the secrets and lies, it was coming together. Everything. It was like a bomb going off with all the answers and secrets.

But there was one more thing.

"William said that Mitch's parents didn't die in a car crash." I told James.

James signed, "No they didn't. When you two were made brother and sister, Dallas quickly acted by him and his best men attacking your home." I heard Mitch shallow next to me, we both knew what was coming. "Your parents left you two in your room while they went to fight the Strigois and Dallas." Mitch grabbed my hand again, seeking comfort. I looked towards him to see water in his eyes. It wasn't until a second later I notice tears in my eyes. I bravely looked back to James as he continued. "They both fought bravely but..."

"He killed them." Mitch finished off for him, holding back the tears. "I think we get it." I felt so bad for Mitch, they were his parents and they were sort of mine. I felt like I was going to throw up.

James nodded, "After he did he went to your room," He cleared his voice. It was clear he was upset about telling this story, he must of been close with Caroline and Axel like Harris was. "He was about to kill you, if we hadn't come in."

There was silence filled the room again. None of the academy people talked, I think it was because they had nothing to say or they were trying to be respectful. Either way it was fine by me, I couldn't be dealing with them right now.

"So, all this time Dallas has been trying to kill them?" Kara asked after like nearly five minute silence.

James nodded, which seemed what all he was doing today. "Yes, he will do anything to kill them." He then looks at me straight in the eye, making me feel something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Guilt. From the corner of my eye I could see Lissa, her face was in focus of what was happening.

That's when all of it clicked.

My breathing came deeper as more tears were filling my eyes.

I looked to James, to see if it was true. He had sadness written all over his face, confirming it.

"Oh...my...god..." I whispered as tears came rolling down my face.

I quickly ran out, hearing Mitch call out to me. But I didn't stop as one thing was going through my mind.

It was my entire fault.

* * *

><p><strong>MY POV<strong>

Just as Rose was running out of the room Mitch called, "Rose!" He was confused now more than ever and looked to James.

"Go on," James said, "She will tell you."

Mitch nodded and went after Rose.

"What's going on Dad?" Kara asked.

James signed and then turned to the audience, to Lissa.

"Princess Dragomir," Lissa's head snapped up to James as he called to her. "There is something you should know."

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

I was outside, looking at the dark sky. It would be night soon (to us vampires as day to humans was night for us). My brain felt as if it was going to exploled with everything I knew now. It was my fault and I'm still alive. After everything!

"Rose!" I knew who it was right away. Mitch. He stood next to me, with a worried face. "What's going on?"

More tears ran down my cheeks. "It's my fault." I mumbled.

"No it isn't," Mitch said as he put both of his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Dallas is a psycho for killing _our_ parents and is going to riot in hell."

It leafted a bit of my spirits when he called his parents _our _parents. It made me feel like I belong.

That just made me feel worse.

Cry harder.

"It's not that." I stated.

He looked confused again, "Then what is it?"

I bit my lip, "Lissa's family..." More tears came. "They're dead because of me." Mitch narrowed his eyebrows. "The car crash, it wasn't an ancient. Dallas killed them..." I took a deep, deep breath. "It's all my fault!"

Mitch pulled me into his arms and I cried into his shoulder.

I didn't know how long we were standing there, but that's when I heard...

_Snap!_

Me and Mitch quickly pulled apart and looked around.

That's when Strigoi jumped us...

* * *

><p><strong>Duh, duh duh! I'm ending it there. I'm evil aren't I? So what did you think. Sometimes I love writing some of Kara's lines, it makes me laugh. So what was the BEST reveal? Was it the history behind Morois and Strigois? Was it the reveal of evil vampire Dallas? Was it the prophecylegend? Was it the truth of Caroline and Axel? Was it that Rose was adopted by them? Or was it the truth behind Lissa's family's deaths? Let me know :D **


	4. Chapter 3: Bloody Fangs

Last time on The Secret Shadows

_James - "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"_

_Rose - "Where are we going?"_

_Meredith - "Strigoi are attacking the academy."_

_Rose - "Why are you acting this way? We have to help the academy! They saved us!"_

_Meredith - "Dallas is the one who saved me, not them."_

_Rose - "Who is Dallas?"_

_Meredith - "Dallas is someone you don't want to get on the bad side of. But you and Mitch already have."_

_Rose - "You're a Shadow Kissed."_

_William - "She done more than that. She got you here."_

_Willow - "Me and Kara will go and look for her."_

_Rose - "What? They died in a car crash."_

_William - "Is that what they told you."_

_Rose - "You got some explaining to do."_

_James - "Centuries ago there were not three kinds of vampire. There was only one kind of vampire, which were called vampires."_

_Willow - "They mated with?"_

_James - "Witches."_

_James - "Sometimes willingly, sometimes...unwillingly."_

_James - "This created a new species called, Morois. That's how Morois get their powers and how they are not immortal."_

_James - "But some of the vampires weren't happy about Morois, so whenever they got a hold of a Moroi, they made them drink their blood and turn into a vampire. But this plan backfired. Instead of turning them into vampires, they created a new race called the Strigoi. Red eyed, uncontrollable monsters."_

_James - "But there is one who lives. Dallas."_

_James - "Since he is so powerful he was also unstoppable. That was until the Shadow Kisses came around. They killed nearly all of Dallas's army with only five men. But this out raged Dallas so much, he went after the Shadow Kisses, one by one, killing them."_

_Kara - "The five families were the well known families of the Shadow Kissed world."_

_Rose - "They both were. Both Caroline and Axel were Shadow Kisses."'_

_James - "Before any of you were born, when your parents were teenagers, a prophecy – or sometimes people call it a legend – was made by a psychic."_

_Bianca - "What? I wasn't even born then!"_

_James - "No you weren't, but your great-great grandmother was. She was also a psychic like you, but she wasn't a Shadow Kiss. But she knew of the Shadow Kissed world and informed us with what she saw."_

_James - "When you two were made brother and sister, Dallas quickly acted by him and his best men attacking your home. Your parents left you two in your room while they went to fight the Strigois and Dallas. They both fought bravely but..."_

_Rose - "Lissa's family...They're dead because of me. The car crash, it wasn't an ancient. Dallas killed them...It's all my fault!"_

_Rose's POV - That's when Strigoi jumped us..._

X

**Chapter Three, Bloody Fangs**

**ROSE'S POV**

It all happened so fast, we didn't have time to act. Two of the Strigois jumped on Mitch and three on me. I started to kick, punch and scream. But none of it was any use.

I reached for my stake and I was about to use it on one of the Strigois when they knocked it out of my hand, leaving me with no hope what so ever.

When I looked back up at the Strigoi pinning me down, I saw his fangs come out of his mouth. My heart beat started to race as he bent down towards my neck.

X

**WILLOW'S POV**

James had just told Rose's bond mate – Lissa – that her family's car crash wasn't no accident. Everyone stared at him doubtfully. Even Lissa.

"What?" She mumbled, "No, it has to be an accident! Why would they want to kill my family!" Okay she wasn't getting it.

"They weren't wanting to kill you or your family!" Kara shouted, getting annoyed. "They wanted to kill Rose and don't you think from all that we heard from today that they will kill anyone to get her dead and buried."

Just as Lissa was going to say something, Bianca screamed.

We all turned to her as she had her head in her hands and was crying. Zak was next to her with his arm around her. James went rushing over to her.

"What is it Bianca?" James asked.

She managed to look up to James, "It's Rose and Mitch! They're in danger!"

"Oh shit!" Harris shouted as he ran out of the hall, with Kim and Andrew not far behind them.

As me and Kara were about to go, James stepped in front of us.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Kara asked.

"You two are not going out there." James ordered.

"You're kidding right?" Kara growled.

"They're our friends!" I shouted.

"I know but-"

Kara cut him off, "No buts Dad, you can't protect us forever! There's a war coming! They know it! We know it! I know it! You know it! So move aside so we can save our friends."

James looked at us and sighed as he moved aside.

Both me and Kara ran out of the hall.

X

**ROSE'S POV**

Just as the fangs were reaching an inch of my neck, the Strigoi was pushed off of me.

I gasped as my eyes looked up straight at the sky. I got up on one elbow and looked to my right to see two of the three Strigois who jumped on me were now dead. I then looked to my left to see Uncle Harris staking the Strigoi that was going to bite me.

When Harris was finished staking the Strigoi and went over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping me up.

I nodded, "Where's Mitch?" I was worried now, for Mitch's safety.

"He's fine, Andrew and Kim are with him." I breathed in relief, he was okay.

"ROSE!" I turned around to see Kara and Willow heading towards us.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, I was scared that a Strigoi could come out at any moment and attack them.

"It doesn't matter, are you okay?" Willow said as they came up to us.

"I'm fine as long as you guys are safe." I replied hugging them both.

A moment later, Harris speaks again. "You girls take my car to HQ, we'll meet you there."

Harris handed Kara the keys, "What about the academy people?" I asked.

"You know the academy buses." Harris says.

I raise my eyebrows. "Yeah but what does-" I cut myself off as it clicked in my brain. "Oh...they're coming to HQ too?"

Harris nodded, "Yeah, they're not safe here anymore. They're stay with us for a few days and then we are going to take them to court."

He properly knew this through the Shadow Kiss connection.

I nodded, "Okay, what about Mitch."

"Andrew's driving him there with Zak, Bianca and the other kids."

That's when I hugged him, "Thank you for saving my life." I whispered to him.

He chuckled, "That's what Godfathers are for, but either way, godfather or not, I will always protect you." He hugged me back, "Your like a daughter to me."

I smiled, "And your like a father to me." I broke the hug, "I do feel a little bretrayed by you lying to me and Mitch, but I do know you were just trying to protect us."

He smiled back, "Good, because you better get going otherwise when Lissa comes out she will be trying to talk to you and I know your not ready for that yet."

I sighed, he was right. I wasn't ready to talk to Lis. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone from the academy.

Minutes later me, Willow and Kara were in Harris's car ready to go.

X

We were almost at HQ, when Kara decided to take the long way, so I could have more time to think and the academy people could arrive at HQ before we did.

That's when a saw it.

We started to drive pass a grave yard. It was dark and there was a bit of a fog in the there. But I couldn't help but think I've seen the grave yard before. Like in a –

"Stop the car." I demeaned as I shot up in my seat.

"What?" Kara asked sounding confused.

"STOP THE CAR!" I shouted this time.

Kara pulled up on the side, as it was slowly down I opened the door and jumped out.

I ran through the grave yard.

"Rose!" I heard Willow call.

I was fast walking through the grave yard, looking around the old graves. As I got nearer, and nearer the end of the grave yard, I stopped in front of two graves.

_CAROLINE LOUISE HATHAWAY_

_Loving daughter, wife, aunt and mother_

_AXEL CHARLES HATHAWAY_

_Loving son, husband, brother, uncle and father_

I fell onto my knees in front of the graves. I could feel a cry in the back of my throat wanting to come. But it never did only slow, silent tears.

Willow and Kara finally found me a minute later.

"Rose, what the –" Kara cut herself when she saw the graves.

No one made a movement or a sound.

It wasn't until three minutes later when Willow kneeled beside me.

"I'm so sorry Rose." That made burst into more silent tears. Willow wrapped her arms around me and pressed her head against me. Kara came kneeing on my other side and did the same as Willow.

X

It had been thirty minutes after leaving the grave yard, we finally got to HQ. Harris was waiting outside for us.

"We took the long way," I said before he could say anything.

Harris nodded. "The academy people are getting into some rooms, mostly they have to share."

"Does the mansion have that many rooms?" I asked.

Kara laughed, "Trust me, it does."

Looking at the mansion now, it was as almost big as a palace. It might of have been a palace once.

"Oh!" Willow suddenly shouts out. "Can we show her, since it looks like she is stay here?" Willow asked.

Harris laughed, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Show me what?" I asked getting confused.

"You'll see," Kara said and then covering my eyes with her hand. "You can't see until I remove my hand."

We then started walking into the mansion and then up the stairs. We finally came to a stop, I heard a door open.

"OK, you can look now." Willow said happily.

Kara removed her hand from my eyes and then what I saw made me speechless. **(AN: I know, I made Rose Hathaway speechless!)**

The room was beautiful. The walls were painted cream and light green and the flooring was light wooden. There was a double size wooden bed with light purple cover. There was some book selves on the walls and a wardrobe. They're was make-up table with a mirror just beside the large window. As I walked around the room, I saw pictures of me and the gang either hung on the walls or on the tables (make-up table or bed side table or on the book selves). When I got to the window I saw that it was a sitting window, with colourful blankets and pillows already on it. I sat on it and saw outside the window the view, I could see the small river and the trees just outside. What really took my breath away was the sun coming over the trees, meaning it was dawn.

I looked back to Kara and Willow with a stunned expression.

"What do you think?" Kara asked.

"It's beautiful!" I breathed. "I love it!"

"Good cause it's your room." Kara said.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"We done this room for you so you could have your own room on weekends and now that you might be staying..." Willow trailed off.

I looked around the room. "Thank you guys." I got up and gave them both a hug.

"So," Kara said as we broke apart. "Are you staying?"

I sighed, "I don't know guys...it's not that I don't want to stay it's just..."

Willow sadly smiled, "We know, you have a few days to make up your mind any way."

I nodded.

"OK, I'm going to get one of my PJs for you to wear and then we can go to bed." Kara said walking out.

"Night Rose." Willow said walking out.

"Night." They softly closed the door behind them.

I walked back to the window sitting place and sat down. I stared blanking outside, watching the sun come up. Did I want to stay here? Yes. Could I leave Lissa like that? No. Did I really want to be Lissa's guardian? I don't know. I wasn't sure about anything now. When I thought of all the reasons to stay, the prophecy came into my head.

If I did go back to the academy or court, I could put everyone in danger. I would already put everyone in danger by staying her, but the Shadow Warriors knew what they were doing. Guardians – however strong they were or brave – they didn't know what they were doing or what they were facing.

No matter what choice I would make, people would be killed and it would be my fault.

X

**UNKNOWN POV**

I was in a clear forest, the sun coming down on me as I looked around the old building ruins parts around me. I was in a white shirt with black trousers and black shoes. I walked around the area until my eyes laid on _her_.

The girl who has been haunting my dreams for nearly three years.

She was wearing a strapless cream dress that hung just above her beautiful legs. Her long wavy dark brown hair was half pulled up. Her tanned skin glowed in the sun light and her dark brown eyes were memorizing. She was bare foot.

She gave me a teasing smile and ran off. I ran after her.

"Wait!" I called.

I chased her to an old wall that was still left standing. She ran behind it and I followed.

I went to the other side of the wall and saw her at the end of the wall. I started slowly making my way to her and grinning at her. She then turned around went back running to the other side. I followed.

When I got to the other side of the wall I saw her heading deeper into the forest.

"Wait!" I called again and she stopped, turning half to me. "Who are you?" I asked.

She bit her lip teasingly and then ran off.

She was then gone.

x

**Duh Duh DUH! That's the chapter's end guys! What did you think of this chapter guys? What about the dream at the end? Who do you think it is or it could be someone we don't know. And who do you think the girl is? In the next chapter will base on the next day and it will be around Willow and her brother. I hope you guys like where the story is going guys! I love all of your comments and keep them coming.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Loving Sister

Last time on The Secret Shadows

_James - "Centuries ago there were not three kinds of vampire. There was only one kind of vampire, which were called vampires."_

_Willow - "They mated with?"_

_James - "Witches."_

_James - "Sometimes willingly, sometimes...unwillingly."_

_James - "This created a new species called, Morois. That's how Morois get their powers and how they are not immortal."_

_James - "But some of the vampires weren't happy about Morois, so whenever they got a hold of a Moroi, they made them drink their blood and turn into a vampire. But this plan backfired. Instead of turning them into vampires, they created a new race called the Strigoi. Red eyed, uncontrollable monsters."_

_James - "But there is one who lives. Dallas."_

_James - "Since he is so powerful he was also unstoppable. That was until the Shadow Kisses came around. They killed nearly all of Dallas's army with only five men. But this out raged Dallas so much, he went after the Shadow Kisses, one by one, killing them."_

_Kara - "The five families were the well known families of the Shadow Kissed world."_

_Rose - "They both were. Both Caroline and Axel were Shadow Kisses."'_

_James - "Before any of you were born, when your parents were teenagers, a prophecy – or sometimes people call it a legend – was made by a psychic."_

_Bianca - "What? I wasn't even born then!"_

_James - "No you weren't, but your great-great grandmother was. She was also a psychic like you, but she wasn't a Shadow Kiss. But she knew of the Shadow Kissed world and informed us with what she saw."_

_James - "When you two were made brother and sister, Dallas quickly acted by him and his best men attacking your home. Your parents left you two in your room while they went to fight the Strigois and Dallas. They both fought bravely but..."_

_Rose - "Lissa's family...They're dead because of me. The car crash, it wasn't an ancient. Dallas killed them...It's all my fault!"_

_Willow - "When I was thirteen and my younger brother, Johnny was eleven, we went on a boating trip, which turned into storm and killed me. Unknowingly, Johnny brought me back and there for making me Shadow-Kissed. After a year of going in and out of Johnny's mind I finally learned how to control it."_

_Willow - "When I was brought back to life by Johnny, there was a pierce to pay. Since he was already weak at the time when he was healing me, he...he...he lost legs. The use of them anyway."_

_Kara - "Did you just heal her?"_

_Lucy - "You found out your second gift, healing."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4, A Loving Sister<strong>

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke up to people talking outside, I slowly slide out of my bed and over to the window. I couldn't see much but from what I could tell it looked like everyone was having breakfast outside. I quickly got changed into the clothes that I wore yesterday and headed downstairs.

When I got outside everyone turned to me, "Morning everyone!" I tried to sound cheerful but man did I hate it when people stared.

As I headed towards the food in the centre of the garden, I saw Willow come towards me.

"I need to talk to you." She told me grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the food.

"But I'm hungry!" I whined like a three year old.

I could feel Willow roll her eyes. "You can eat in a minute." She dragged me into a corner.

"Whoa, Willow I only like you as a friend but nothing more." I joked.

She made a face, "I'm not here to do that."

"Then what?" Her face turned serious. "Willow?"

"I need you to come with me to see my brother." Willow told me.

"What why?" I asked

"I haven't seen him in a long time and well, with everything that's going on I just want to make sure he is safe." I could tell she wasn't telling me the whole truth, but only part of it.

I nodded, "Sure, is Kara coming with us?"

Willow shook her head, "No, I just want it just to be me and you. A road trip." She said that with a smile.

I smiled back, "Okay, when do we leave?"

"Now." She said.

"Now?"

She nodded.

"OK then, can I though quickly get something to eat?" I asked.

She laughed, "Of course."

We walked back to the food area when I started grabbing some food to go. James saw this and came over.

"What are you two up too?" James asked, I hadn't totally forgiven him for lying to me and Mitch.

"Going on a road trip." I said.

"Where?"

I was about to answer but then Willow said, "To jewellery's shop." I looked her but she made eye contact with James. "I broke my necklace and I need to get it fixed."

James studied Willow for a moment before nodding. "I'll tell the two people who are on the gate." He then walked away.

I was about to ask Willow what that was about but she walked off and I followed.

* * *

><p>We took one of the order's cars and started driving. There was a silence between us as I calmly ate my breakfast. I couldn't help but wonder why Willow lied about where we were going. What was she up to?<p>

Moments later after finishing my breakfast, I turned to her. "Why did you lie?"

She sighed, "Because he'll know what I'm going to try and do."

"Try and do what?" I asked.

Willow took a deep breath. "Ever since I've found out I have the ability to heal, it got me thinking. I started to think back to when Johnny healed me and I was thinking I could give him something back." Willow explained. "So I'm going to try and heal him, give him back his legs."

My eyes widened, "Willow do you know how dangerous that is, You hardly know how to use it and when to stop using it. It will weaken you."

"I know but Rose," She turned to look at me with a sad expression. "He's my brother."

I looked at Willow for a moment and then sighed, "Fine, but I'm not taking the blame."

Willow laughed and smiled, "Thanks."

I smiled back, "Your welcome and now keep your eyes on the road."

She laughed again and turned back onto the road.

* * *

><p>We ended up at a street. A nice street. A friendly street. I could see children playing on the street, their laughter's making the day worthwhile. I could tell right before we entered this street that all of Morois or Dhampirs lived here. Mostly because kids were out – what would be in human time – at night.<p>

When we got out of the car, I could see Willow shaking a bit.

"Hey," I asked walking over to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I just haven't seen them in a long time."

I smiled, "Come on, I can't wait to meet the family."

Willow smiled nervously and we walked up to her family home. She knocked on the light green door and we waited.

The door then opened to a beautiful Moroi woman who had Willow's nice light brown hair with hazel eyes. She was smiling when she opened the door, but as she saw Willow, her smile grew.

"Willow?" The woman asked, not believing she was here.

"Mom." Willow breathed, a bit of tears in her eyes.

Willow's mom reached out to her and gave her a tight hug. "Oh Willow, I have missed you."

"I've missed you too." Willow replied. When they broke apart, Willow then turned to me. "Mom, I would love you to meet Rose Hathaway, she's my best friend and a Shadow Kiss."

I put out my hand towards her. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Markesan."

She took my hand and shook it, "Please, call me Pauline."

"Okay, Pauline." I said.

"Please," She stepped aside, "Come in."

Both me and Willow went inside the house. Inside itself was very welcoming and homey. The hallway led straight to the kitchen where Pauline was leading us too.

"Jonathan, guess whose here." Pauline said as we entered the kitchen. At the kitchen table was a man around Pauline's age with a newspaper. When he looked up from his newspaper he saw Willow and smiled.

"Dear Willow." He said as he put down his newspaper and got up towards Willow.

"Hey Dad," Willow said and they hugged it each other. It wasn't as long as the hug between mother and daughter, but it was a sweet hug.

As they broke apart, Pauline place her hand on my shoulder, "Jonathan, this is Willow's friend Rose Hathaway."

Jonathan smiled towards me, "Nice to meet you Rose."

"You too." I said.

"Where's Johnny?" Willow asked, even though we weren't bonded, I could feel her nervousness.

"He's at school, but he should return soon." Pauline said as she walked over to the toaster. "Whose hungry?"

"I am." I said.

"What?" Willow questioned, "You ate on the way here."

"Hey," I started, "that wasn't enough to fill my stomach." Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

><p><strong>KARA'S POV<strong>

I was just walking back outside with the rest of the order and academy people when I bumped into a Moroi. He was hot I would give you that. He had messy brown hair with emerald green eyes and his height was quiet tall for a Moroi.

"Sorry," I mumbled and I started walking back outside.

"You're Rose's friend," I turned back around to the Moroi guy.

"Best friend actually, yes I am." I wrapped my arms around my chest.

He grinned, "I thought Lissa was her best friend."

"She was, I mean is. I mean they are." Now I was struggling, were Rose and Lissa still best friends? That I did not know. "Who the hell are you anyway."

He put his hand out towards me, "Adrian Ivashkov."

I didn't accept his hand, "Kara Leadon."

He put his hand back in his pocket, realising I'm not going to shake it. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" I asked.

"Being a Shadow Kiss." He said.

I shrugged, "Okay I suppose, the good side of it though is that I can read minds." I said.

"Really," He raised an eyebrow. "Okay what am I thinking?"

I quickly read his mind and was a bit disgusted and a shamed by what I heard.

"You can't wait to have your next high." I said, keeping the disgust out of my voice.

He put his hands up, "Guilty."

I turned around and looked over as I said, "And that you can't wait until you get me into bed." I saw his face flatten and I walked out, not baring to be in the same room as him.

* * *

><p><strong>VIKORIA'S POV<strong>

I was sitting with Lucy and Jerkins outside on a red blanket, sort of away from everyone else. That's when I saw Dimitri come towards me from the distance.

When he finally got to us he said, "Vik, could we talk."

Lucy looked between us, "Oh Jerkins, remember that thing I needed to show you." She turned to Jerkins.

"What thing?" He asked, I rolled my eyes knowing he wouldn't get it right away.

Lucy sighed, "That _thing_."

Jerkins looked confused for a second but then he looked up at Dimitri for a moment and then said, "Oh! That thing."

Lucy nodded slowly, "Could I show it to you now?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." Jerkins said whist getting up. He put a hand out towards Lucy and pulled her up. As soon as they were gone, Dimitri joined me.

"They seem nice." He stated.

I nodded, "The nicest people you would meet." I stared after them, "They're my best friends."

There was an uncomfortable silence between us then. It was so uncomfortable that I was ready to hit it to the hills.

Then he spoke, "Why did you let us think you were dead Vik?" He asked.

I sighed, "I had too Dimka, didn't you listen to anything that they told you when you were on the buses? My life is now dangerous, more than that. Strigoi will come to get my blood because it's more powerful than Moroi's blood. If I stayed in Russia I would have gotten everyone killed."

Dimitri groaned in frustration.

"You can't tell them." I told him.

"What, you want me to lie to them?" Dimitri asked.

"It isn't lying if they don't ask." I said and Dimitri looked down. "Do you know how hard it was for Rose keeping this a secret, trying to protect you all. That's what I'm trying to do now."

"She wasn't really protecting us Vik." Dimitri sighed.

"Yes she was," I stated, "You saw what happened to them yesterday. Everything she has ever done is to protect Lissa and the school."

"Well she still should of told me." He said a little too quickly.

I looked at him startled. I really looked at him and that's when I saw it. Love. I saw it all the time when Zak and Bianca looked at each other (now that they were officially a couple) and when Mr and Mrs Leadon looked at each other.

"Oh my god," I said, "You're in love with her."

Then there was silence between us.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dimitri suddenly said as he stood up and walked away.

"Dimka!" I shouted, but he ignored me.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

Markesan's were a nice family. They treated you no different, Dhampir, Moroi nor Shadow Kiss. We talked about Willow's childhood and her brother Johnny. Soon enough Johnny was home and seeing the way he was it was horrible. He was in a wheelchair but I could tell he would be nearly 6 feet high if he could walk. He looked just like his older sister and was really handsome for a fifteen year old.

As silence grew between us five as we sat in the living room.

"Johnny, there was a reason why I came." Willow broke the silence. "You see I need to try something out, if it doesn't work I won't try again but if it does..." She trailed off.

"Try what?" Johnny questioned.

Willow got up from the sofa and over to him. She kneed down to him next to his wheelchair and put both of her hands on Johnny's legs. "Trust me." Willow said.

Johnny stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding. Willow turned to me and I got up and stood beside her.

Willow then closed her eyes and began healing. Second later I heard Johnny gasp, which means it must of been working for him to feel it. Willow's eyelids tightened more as you could see pain written all over her face. Her skin was becoming pale.

"What's happening?" Jonathan asked watching his daughter carefully.

Just then Willow breathed out and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for me catching her.

"Willow." Pauline said as she rushed to Willow's other side.

"I'm...fine..."Willow said weakly.

"Will?" Johnny asked (Will was her nickname to Johnny).

Willow looked up at her brother weakly, "Try and walk."

Johnny was taken back. "What?"

Willow turned to me, "Help him Rose."

I nodded and stood up whist going over to Johnny's free side. I put my hand out towards him with a smile. "Give it a try." I winked at him.

He looked at me strangely before grabbing my hand. I gently pulled him up, he struggled when he stood up – since he hasn't done it in a while – but I straighten him up. We began to take one step at a time and then when he was sure he could do on his own, he let go of my hand. He did the same as I did with him, being careful, but there was no need.

He could walk again.

I could see tears in both Pauline's and Willow's eyes. I could see wonder and relief in Jonathan eyes as he saw his son walk again.

"Oh my god," Johnny choked out. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>KARA'S POV<strong>

I started to wonder where Rose and Willow were. I haven't seen them all day, it was a good thing then I bumped into Lucy and Jerkins. They always knew everything.

"Hey guys, have you seen Rose and Willow?" I asked them.

"No, they've gone on a road trip somewhere." Jerkins said.

"What? Where?" I asked, sounding a bit hurt.

Lucy shrugged, "That's the part we do not know."

I nodded, "OK, thanks." I walked passed them.

Why would they go on a road trip without me? I was a little hurt by this but I knew there was a good reason behind it.

I headed towards the living room when a voice called.

"Kara!" I looked over my shoulder to see Adrian coming towards me.

I groaned and continued walking straight.

"Kara! Wait!"

I sighed and stopped. I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me so I turned around.

"What?" I growled crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened, I didn't mean to think what I thought, it's just hard trying to change who you are." He told me.

"Well you want my advice." I said, "Try harder." I turned around on my heel and continued walking again.

But then he stepped in front of me, making some to another stop.

"I know that and I'm sorry for the way I acted." He apologized again, "Can we start over?" He put his hand out towards me like he did earlier. "Hi, I'm Adrian Ivashov, nice to meet you."

I looked at him for a moment. I didn't need to read his mind or read his aura to know that he was being honest. I could tell by his eyes. He really wants to change.

I rolled my eyes while smling and took his hand. "Nice to meet you Adrian, I'm Kara Leadon." I felt a soft and fiery thing when I touched his hand. It was not normal but a nice feeling.

Once the hand shake was over, we let go and he asked, "Where you going before I chased after you."

I laughed, "I was heading for the living room to watch Super Sweet 16." I told him.

His eyes widened, "No way, I love that show."

I narrowed my eyebrows at him, "Really?" I asked thinking he was joking.

"Yeah, rich spoiled kids getting ready for the party that will change them, totally." He replied.

"Well," I struggled, "Do you want to watch it with me?" God, this was like asking him on a date, which I'm not going to do, yet.

He smiled a bright one, "Yeah, I would like that." He stepped aside for me to lead the way.

We then walked together to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>VIKORIA'S POV<strong>

I finally found out what room Dimka was in and knocked on his door. To my relief he was the one who opened the door.

"Vik? What are doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"Are you alone?" I asked, he nodded. "Good," I said pushing passed him into his room. "We need to talk."

He closed the door behind him and said, "What?"

"Don't use that tone with me." I told him, god it was like talking to a teenage boy.

"What do you want Vik." He breathed, sounding tired.

"I want a straight answer Dimka, are you in love with Rose?" I asked, even though I was sure he was.

He sighed and looked at me straight in the eye. "Yes."

"How long?" I asked.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Since...forever."

I smiled, "You should tell her."

"I can't, you know that Dhampirs can't be together, we have our duty to the Moroi." He told me like I should know. I do, but I didn't like it.

"Firstly, Rose isn't really a Dhampir, she's a Shadow Kiss. Secondly how do you know that she wants to be a guardian?" I said.

Dimitri's head snapped up to me, "What?"

My eyes widen, "What?"

"You said Rose might not want to be a guardian." He said.

I struggled, "I didn't say it in those words."

"She's told you she doesn't want to be a guardian?" Dimitri asked.

I struggled again, "No...But I heard from Lucy who heard from Jerkins who heard from –" I cut myself off. "That doesn't really matter, but she's thinking of staying here. She doesn't really know what she wants, she's really confused."

Dimitri groaned and turned around to hide his anger. "I thought she wanted to be a guardian. Lissa's guardian." He turns back to me, "You know since they have the bond."

"Well Dimka, people can change their minds." This only made him angrier. "Dimitri I'-"

He cut me off, "Go. Now." He growled.

I sighed and headed for the door, "I'm sorry." I said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

After explaining everything to the Markesan's, it was almost time to leave. We didn't want to worry anyone back at the order.

The family were saying their goodbyes.

"Oh Willow," Pauline hugged her daughter. "Thank you for visiting us and for Johnny's legs."

"It was my honour." Willow said pulling away from her mother.

Jonathan was next, "Oh my dear Willow. You are more than a pretty girl, you are a beautiful girl, inside and out." He hugged his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Willow replied.

"It was nice meeting you Rose." Pauline said coming over to me.

"It was nice meeting you too Pauline." I was going for a hand shaking but Pauline hugged me instead.

When I broke away from the hug from Pauline, I turned and saw Willow and Johnny looking at each other.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt you know," Johnny said. "Healing my legs."

Willow sadly smiled, "It was a risk I was willingly to take."

Johnny hugged his sister, "Thank you."

"No, thank you for bring back to life." Willow said back, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

Seeing them right now, Johnny was taller than Willow. Even though he was younger.

After a teary goodbye, we went back to the car.

Willow was about to get into the driver's seat when I stopped her.

"Uh, no." I said to her, taking the keys from her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you'll still weak." I said.

"Rose, do you even know how to drive?" She questions.

"Yes." I said and she gave me a look. "Oh, just get in the car." I said and she laughed.

I got in the driver's seat and Willow got into the other seat and we were on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>VIKORIA'S POV<strong>

"Hey," Lucy said as she came over to me as we waited with the academy people for the Ball Room to be opened. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there," I mumbled, trying to find Dimitri in the crowd.

"Family problems?" Lucy guessed.

"You have no idea." As I said that the big doors opened and everyone started walking in.

The Ball Room looked like a fairy tale. Everything was white (but there was a bit of black here and there) and the tables were all put together in a "n" shape, it was enough for everyone.

Everyone started getting into their seats and I sat on the left side between Lucy and Jerkins.

When everyone was quiet, James (who was at the top with the other members of the Dark Order) stood up.

"Thank you everyone for being so calm about this. As you all know the Academy people will be going to court tomorrow and they will reveal our world to them." James told everyone.

"Which sucks!" Lucy shouted.

James gave a distances look before continuing. "And I think it is about time about both worlds knew about each other, it has been many years and now, we have no reason to hide." He put up his glass, "So cheers."

Everyone put their glasses up and mumbled "cheers" and started eating the roast diner in front of us.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

About an hour later we were back at HQ and were heading towards the Ball Room. That's when Willow tripped a little.

I caught her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I guess that little nap on the way back wasn't enough."

"Do you want to go to bed now?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I want to say goodnight to everyone before I do." I nodded and then we were in front of the big doors. I slowly opened them and what I saw surprised me.

The Ball Room was beautiful; I mean it really did look like a Ball Room.

Everyone was in the middle of eating when we entered and all eyes turned on us.

"Rose, Willow? What happened?" James asked getting up.

Both me and Willow were startled by this, "What do you mean?" We asked together.

"Willow you look really pale." Leigh said.

Willow looked at her arms and said, "Oh." She stepped forward and said, "It's not Rose's fault, it's mine. She didn't even know what I was planning to do until we left HQ."

James then smiled in understanding, "You went to heal your brother didn't you."

Willow smiled and nodded.

"And I'm thinking that it worked?"

"Yeah, it did." Willow said and then looked to me. "With Rose's help, thanks."

I put my hands up, "Hey, I didn't do anything, you did the healing."

"Yeah but you came with me and supported me no matter how insane you thought it was, you still came." Willow smiled, "Thank you Rosemarie Hakim."

"Your most welcome." I said.

Willow breathed, "Okay, if none of you mind I'm going to go to bed." Before she started to go, I stopped her.

"Wait," She paused, "Before you go I need to tell everyone something." I walked into the centre of the Ball Room and looking at the Order I started, "I've been thinking about this for the whole day and I've finally come to a choice. My choice, my first big choice at the age of 18. I have decided to stay, here at the Dark Order, if you guys will have me."

James smiled at me, "Of course Rose, you are always welcomed here." He sat back down in his sit, "Since some of the Dark Order members have gotten everyone's stuff from the academy, as well as yours, you can start unpacking in your room."

I smiled back, "Thank y-"

I was cut off by someone jumping on me. I could notice that blond hair anywhere.

Kara.

"That's brilliant!" She shouted right in my ear.

I hugged her back as I laughed.

As I was hugging Kara I could feel pain and sadness through the bond. I could easily tell where she was, but I didn't look at that area.

When Kara was done hugging me, Willow came to my side and hugged me too.

After that I looked around the room and turned to James.

"Where's Mitch?" I asked.

James sighed, "He hasn't come out of his room all day."

I nodded, "Well, I better go and see how he is," I turned to Willow, "I walk you to your room."

She nodded and we left.

* * *

><p>I ended up at Mitch's door and I softly knocked.<p>

"Go away," I heard him mumble.

I opened the door anyway and said, "It's me." His room was a boyish room with boyish things. "I heard you haven't stepped out of this room all day."

"Well you would do the same if it was your parents that were murdered by a century old vampire." I saw him laying down on his bed staring up at the wall.

"You know," I said laying down next to him. "They are technically my parents too."

He smiled, "Yeah your right, sorry."

"It's fine, I'm not happy about it either but Mitch," I leaned on my elbow and looked at him. "Do you think they would want us to be depressed about it?"

He sighed and looked at me, "No, I suppose your right." He leaned on his elbow, "But I just never got to say goodbye."

I thought back to grave yard and smiled, "What if I told you that you could?"

* * *

><p>We arrived at the grave yard with Harris about an hour later with three red roses each. We stood silently, staring at the graves.<p>

_CAROLINE LOUISE HATHAWAY_

_Loving daughter, wife, aunt and mother_

_AXEL CHARLES HATHAWAY_

_Loving son, husband, brother, uncle and father_

We gently put the roses down on the graves.

"Bye Mom and Dad," Mitch said in a low voice.

"Bye," I swallowed, "Mom and Dad." Tears were running down my cheeks as Mitch pulled me into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>MY POV<strong>

Logan was tied up to an old wooden chair, bloody all over his face and body. Most of it dry blood. The room was dark and the only thing that was giving him light was the only light switch on in the room which spotlighted him.

Then the door opened and two people walked in.

"What do you...want?" Logan groaned in pain.

"Oh, you know what I want." William appeared in the light, circling Logan in the chair with a evil grin on his face.

"Well then I tell you for the last time," Logan looked towards William. "I'm. Not. Telling. You. Anything."

William did an uncomfortable chuckle. "That's a shame because I was thinking of keeping you, so I will ask you one more time." He leaned towards Logan, right in his face. "Where is the Hakim Necklace?"

Logan gritted his teeth, "Go to hell." Logan spat.

William thought about it, "Okay, but not before you do." He then plunged his hand into Logan's chest. Logan face was a stunned expression and looked like he was in pain. But his face froze as William ripped out his heart. Logan's head dropped down, meaning that he was dead.

William's hand was bloody with the heart still in his hand. He threw it to the wall opposite him and it slammed against the wall.

"You didn't have to kill him." A woman's voice said in the dark corner of the room.

"Oh come on, you have to admit, it was fun." William tried to joke.

The woman sighed, "Dallas isn't going to be happy about another dead body."

"I know, but you won't tell on me." William turned to the woman." Right, Emma?"

Emma appeared in the light with a straight expression. "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH! What did you guys think of this chapter? What did you think of the ending? Also what about Kara and Adrian? Okay now I have to tell you this will be the last chapter I will do for another week or so because the week coming, it's exam week! Great... Wish me luck please, I could really use it right now! Tell me what you think of it so far! <strong>


	6. Chapter 5: The Last Goodbye

**Hey Guys, this is the fifth chapter of The Secret Shadows. I've decided not to anymore last times, because you guys have read the last chapter and well I can't really bothered to do it anymore...I'm just getting lazy now. Okay for all you Dimitri fans out there, I'm sorry but their story will come to an end in this chapter, a sad goodbye. I'm really am sorry, I was crying when I was writting his - as well as the others - out of the story bit. They will be back sometime in the future, but I'm afraid the romance will stop! SORRY AGAIN! Hope you enjoy the storylines to come and enjoy this sad chapter :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five, The Last Goodbye<strong>

I woke up the next day to someone banging on my door.

"Rose!" I heard Kara call from the other side.

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. "Go away..."

She ignored what I said and walked right in, "Wakey wakey sleepy head." She then tore the blankets from me.

"NO!" I shouted, reaching for the blanket again, without sucuess.

"Come on Rose, today is the day." She told me.

"The day of what?" I asked finally getting up.

Kara sighed, "Today is the day when the academy people leave." My head snapped up to hers, fully awake.

"Oh shit," I muttered as I put my head in my hands.

I felt Kara sit down next to me. "It's not your fault Rose."

"Well, it feels like it." I said looking at her, "I know if I stay here it's for the best, I'll keep everyone from harm. But..." I trailed off.

Kara suddenly hugged me, "I know. I know. It's hard letting go."

I hugged her back. "What's gotten you in such a good mood?"

We broke the hug with her grinning like a monkey, "I don't know what you mean. Can't a girl just be happy?"

I eyed her, "Or should I say, _whom_?"

She bit her lip and for the first time, I saw Kara Leadon blush.

"Okay, you so have to tell me now." I said pushing her gently.

"Fine, but promise you get mad or anything like that or tell me how stupid I am because I know I am." She told me.

"I promise." I half lied, it really demended on who it was.

"OK," She breathed. "Adrian Ivashkov."

_"WHAT_!" I screamed.

She put her finger to her lips, "Shhh..." She ran over to the door and closed it. "You promised."

"Adrian Ivashkov?" I repeated and stood up. "Seriously?"

"I know what your thinking, but you said it yourself once Rose that he isn't that bad." Kara commented.

I groaned, "Yes! As a friend! Not the next woman who he is going to bed with!" I shouted in a low voice.

"He's trying to change Rose; and I know he's telling the truth, even without looking at his aura or reading his mind." She walked over to me, "Please don't tell anyone, I want to keep this a secret until I know for sure that this is real." I looked at her pleding eyes for a moment.

I sighed, "Fine, but if he hurts you, I don't say that I didn't warn you."

She smiled brightly again and pulled me into another hug. "Thank you!" She then ran out of the room.

Leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>WILLOW'S POV<strong>

I was reading 'Gone With The Wind' beside the river when I heard footsteps come towards me. I didn't bother to look up as I was coming to the really good part in the book, and plus I thought it was a passer.

"Hey," That voice always snapped me out of whatever I was doing and I looked up to that handsome face.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked.

Mitch chuckled as he sat beside me, "Not great."

Then I just stupidly remembered he went to his parents grave last night. "Oh right, stupid question."

_Yes! Stupid, stupid, stupid question! Of course he isn't okay! _

"But I'm out of my room, that must count for something." He added.

I bookmarked my book and turned back to him, "Even though I know everyone keeps saying this to you, but I am so sorry about your parents."

He sighed and looked at the river, "You know what the worst part is?" I shook my head, "I can't even remember them, only through pictures and stories of them. The rest is just blank."

I smiled sadly, "Well you were young when they both died." I told him, "It's not your fault Mitch."

He closed his eyes, "Yeah, well it feels like it." He confussed.

I put my hand on his, making him shiver. "Look at me Mitch." He opened his eyes and looked to me, "It's not your fault. No one is to blame."

He looked straight into my eyes and slowly nodded, "I believe you."

We sat there for moment, gazing into each other. Then I snapped out of it and realized my hand was still on his.

_SNAP OUT OF IT! HE'S ROSE'S BROTHER! _

I quickly removed my hand from his - startling him- and got up.

"We should get back," I said. "They might be wondering where we are."

He looked at me for a moment, confusen and lost in his eyes before nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

I stood by the window just outside, seeing everyone eat. It wasn't long until I found Lissa. She was with Mia, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Tasha and to my surprise Dimitri. I saw them laughing and smiling. Even though Lissa was smiling on the inside, she wasn't on the inside. I could feel through the bond that she was sad and a little bit angry. At me, for leaving her. But what she didn't understand is that if I went with her, I'll be putting her in danger. And I didn't want her to get hurt because of me.

"How you doing?" Someone came beside me.

I turned to see Bianca. Well today was full of surprises.

I sighed and looked back outside, "I'm alive."

She laughed, "You should really talk to them."

I snorted, "I thought you hated me."

"Now, I never used the word hate." Bianca reminded.

"So what? You like me now?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "I never said the word like."

We looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked.

"I don't, but what I do know is that you will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't say goodbye to them." She then looked outside, "And now's your chance."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

Before she had a chance to reply, someone beat her to it.

"Rose." I looked behind us and saw...

* * *

><p><strong>MY POV<strong>

James was in his office, trying to sort out the massive paper work on his desk.

Then the phone.

James picked it up on the first ring, "Hello."

"It's been a long time my friend." A voice said.

James got up from his sit, "Brain? Yes it has."

Brain chuckled, "How is my niece?"

James smiled, "Kara is fine, how is my neplew?"

"Eric is fine too, stubborn in his own way but fine."

"Teenage boys are like that." James walked over to the window. "How is the Shadow Conical?"

Brain sighed, "That is why I called you old friend."

"Why? What has happened?" James asked.

"It's Logan," Brain breathed, "He's dead." James's eyes widened,"William dumped him in the river not far from the Shadow Conical."

James closed his eyes, "Why?"

"He was searching for the Hakim Necklace. Do you know what it does?" Brain asked.

James opened his eyes, "No, but whatever it does, Dallas is desperate to destroy it."

"There is also a favour I must ask of you James." Brain confuessed.

"Anything." James said.

"Since the Shadow Conical has been on code Red; it has not been safe and I need to ask if I could send Eric to you, to get him away from here. It's no longer safe." Brain told James.

"Of course, the academy people are leaving today. So send him down." James agreed.

"That's another thing, the Shadow Conical is worried about the truth going out."

"They aren't the only ones, but it has been centeries since they last knew of us. Maybe it is time..." James trailed off.

"Yes maybe." There was a pause, "I shall send Eric to you tomorrow and I will speak to you soon."

James nodded, "Yes, see you old friend."

Then they hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

"Mom?" I asked, not sure if I was really seeing her.

She struggled, "Can we talk?"

I was lost for words.

"I'll be somewhere not here." Bianca said, walking outside.

It was just me and my Mom.

There was a silence between us.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to see how you were." She told me.

"Well _we're _fine thanks, you know me and my cousin / adoptive brother Mitch who you forgot to tell me about my whole life." I looked towards outside.

I felt her came beside me, "The reason I didn't tell you was because I wanted you to focus on being a guardian." Anger was boiling through my veins. "Turns out it was just a waste of time."

Then I did something that stepped over the line between mother and daughter.

I slapped her. Hard.

She even almost fell the floor.

Janine looked back at me with shock written all over her face.

"You had no right to play God with my life." I growled, "Caroline was more of a mother to me than you will ever be."

Then I ran to my room, tears wanting to blurst from my eyes.

When I got to my room I slammed the door behind me and crawled onto my bed, crying into my pillow.

It wasn't until a second later I was dragged into Lissa's head.

"She slapped me!" I heard my mother yell, everyone outside was silent to see what was happening. Lissa was in shock because I slapped my own mother.

Harris and Leigh were trying to calm her down. "And are you sure you didn't say anything to upset her?" Harris asked, knowing that Janine must of said something.

"Or it could of been the darkness getting to her." Leigh added.

"Does it matter! She slapped me!" Janine was sounding to be a teenage girl.

That's when Kara stepped in.

"Oh god sake!" Kara said as she walked over to them with a glass of water in her hand. "Sometimes Janine you ask for these things, like now!"

Kara then threw the water over Janine.

"Take that bitch." She then turns to Leigh, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm grounded!" Kara then storms off, Willow not too far behind her.

I pulled out of Lissa's head and returned back to my room.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I wipped away my tears and I thought _Come in_, as I knew who it was.

Kara and Willow then walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Hey, we heard the _amazing _news that you slapped Janine." Kara said.

I laughed, "And I watched you throw water on her face."

"Great right?" Kara asked.

Willow slapped Kara on the arm and turned to me. "You okay?"

I shrugged, "I just wish things weren't so hard."

Willow sat next to me, "I know."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked for the tenth time.<p>

"Yes I'm sure, we almost there anyway." I replied.

We left HQ about an hour ago with the academy buses which had half of the Dark Order people on there. Me, Kara and Willow were borrowing Harris's car again and were following them.

"We're 10 minutes away actually." Willow stated.

"Oh great, we have a nerd in here." Kara joked and Willow just rolled her eyes.

Minutes later we parked next to the academy buses just about a 5 minute walk from Court. Understandable.

Me, Kara and Willow got out the car just as everyone else was starting to get out of the buses.

"Do you want me to find Lissa for you, so you two can talk?" Willow asked.

I looked at her with relief, "If you don't mind." She shook her head and went towards everyone else.

I stood there with Kara.

"We won't hate you." Kara suddenly said.

I turned to her, "What?"

"We won't hate you if you decided to stay, with them." Kara voice sounded sad.

I sighed, "Kara, as much as I don't want to leave Lissa and the others, back at the Dark Order is where I belong." I gave her a sad smile. "I'm not saying I won't miss everyone, but you, Willow, Mitch and the others, I finally feel like I belong somewhere." I confessed.

"Do you mean that?" Kara asked.

I laughed, "Look at my aura, read my mind and see what that tells you."

Kara smiled to me, "I don't need too, I know you're telling the truth." Then we hug.

I felt jealously and hurt through the bond. It was because me and Kara were hugging.

As me and Kara parted, we saw Willow with Lissa not that far from us.

"I guess I'll leave you two to it." After saying that, Kara and Willow went towards the buses, leaving me with Lissa.

After a moment of silence, I went towards her. "Lissa, I know what you're think-"

SHe cut me off. "Why?" She asked, "Why are you leaving me?"

"I have to Lis." I breathed.

"No, no you don't" I could see tears in her eyes.

"Lissa, if I stay with you I'll just be putting you in danger and I can't leave Mitch." I told her.

"So you leave me!" She shouted.

"Lissa...I'm all he's got." I whispered.

"And you're all I got." She stated.

"No, I'm not. You have Eddie, Mia, Christian and Adrian...but I'm also Mitch's brother, I can't leave him now." I said.

She was now crying, I could feel through the bond that she understood what I was doing, about the prophecy and Mitch. She just didn't want to let me go.

"You have to Lis," I told her. "You have to let me go."

Her tears became harder and I pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder for three minutes before facing me again.

"I thought - I thought that you wanted to be my guardian." She said.

Now I was at the point of crying, "I thought I wanted to be. I wanted to protect you. But all my life I just wanted to be a normal teenage girl. And now for the first time I have realised," I paused letting myself breathe. "I'm sorry Lissa, but I don't want to be a guardian." After saying that I felt like a whole weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I could finally breathe.

Lissa looked at me like I was some kind of stranger.

"What have you've done to my best friend." She forced herself away from me, looking scared. She blocked the bond so I couldn't feel what she was feeling, but I could tell in her face expression. She was scared and confuesed.

Then she ran away back to the others.

I stood there, lost in my thoughts at to what Lissa just said to me.

A moment later I tried to speak to Kara. _Kara? Can you hear me?_

A second later she replied, _Yeah, are you okay?_

_I'm fine, could you get Dimitri over here, I need to say my goodbye to him._

_On it. _Kara said.

I stood there, nervous as hell. What was I going to say? How was I going to say it? Would he hurt me like Lissa just did? I hope not.

Then he was there, standing next to me with his smell. God I was going to miss his smell.

"What is it Roza? Your friend said you wanted to see me." Dimitri asked, calling me his nickname for me.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking and I turned to him.

And I kissed him.

It was only a 10 second kiss, but it was so worth while. To feel his lips on mine. I quickly pulled back.

"I love you," I confessed, wow that was good to get off my chest. He looked at me with wide eyes. "And please look after Lissa, I don't know what I'll do if she got hurt."

He smiled at me. "I love you too." He kissed me on the forehead, "And I will as long as you'll look after Vik."

I nodded, stunned at what he just said to me. "I will."

Then he walked away, out of my life.

I leaned on the car and started to cry.

Why was saying goodbye so hard?

* * *

><p><strong>MY POV<strong>

Brain was in the meeting room, waiting for the one man who would give him all the answers.

Then finally, the door opened and in walked Abe Mazur.

"Abe," Brain greeted and pointed to the sit across from him. "Please sit."

"Why thank you." Abe said and sat down in the seat.

Brain leaned forward. "Are you sure we can trust Emma Newcastle? I mean, she is working with William and Dallas."

Abe sighed, "That is only to get inside info, and she also has the necklace. I think we can trust her."

"What does this necklace do that is so important." Brain asked.

Abe chuckled, "You might want to get ready for this," He started with a smirk. "Because this will blow your mind away."

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH! Abe is back BITCHES! What do you think the necklace does? What did you think of the goodbyes? What do you think will happen next? And what about new character Eric coming into the picture, Kara's cousin? Let me know :D x<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Bloody Secrets

_**Now everyone is a bit upset with me for kicking Dimitri out, but in one of the chapters he will be back with the rest of the Court people. Can't tell you when or why, just thought you should know. Now this chapter will come with a very good cliff-hanger and I have to ask, do you guys think I should change my name to Miss Little Twister ? :D **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six, Bloody Lies<strong>

"So wait?" Lucy asked putting her hand up.

Right now we were in class, two days after academy people. Ever since I said my goodbye to both Lissa and Dimitri. I wish things ended differently, but there is no such thing as fair in the world and that sucked.

"I know the powers are based on your personality, but can you tell what your powers are before you get them?" Lucy asked Kim, our teacher.

Kim thought about it, "You can guess, but it won't be 100% sure." She stated.

As Kim continued talking about how you can connect with your powers, I felt a piece of paper come next to my hand. I looked down to my hand on the desk to see a folded up piece of paper. I looked to my side to see Willow nodding at me.

I opened up the note and it read:

_Do you know who the hell Kara is texting?_

_W _

I looked behind me to see Kara giggling quietly to herself whist texting. One word. Adrian. He texts her like every minute of the day. I wrote back:

_Some guy._

_R_

I handed her back the note.

A second later it appeared again next to my hand.

_A guy? Who?_

_W_

I bit my lip, Kara made me promise not to tell anyone and I didn't want to break it, even if it did mean lying to Willow.

_I don't know._

_R_

I handed Willow back the note.

And then it came back.

_Whatever, I need to tell you something later._

_W_

"Something wrong Miss Hathaway?" I looked up, startled.

I put the note in my pocket. "No Kim, nothing at all.

* * *

><p>As I opened the door to my room Kara groaned.<p>

"I'm so glad it was the last lesson, I couldn't take another minute of Andrew's stupid answers and questions." Kara then laid flat on my bed, making me and Willow laugh.

I sat on the window seat and Willow sat on the edge of bed next to laying down Kara.

"Yeah, why do you guys always hang out in my room?" I asked.

Just then Kara sat up, "Because you're room is cool."

I sighed and grabbed my history book called: _The Shadows Powers_. It was all about Shadow Kisses and their stages into becoming a Shadow Warrior. It was actually really interesting.

"Ugh...you're still not reading that are you?" Kara asked.

I smiled, "It's really interesting, you would like if you read it." I told Kara.

"I do read!" Kara yelled.

"Yeah, a magazine." Willow said and Kara gave her a glare.

Someone then knocked on the door.

"Come in," We all said together, making us laugh.

It was Leigh, coming in with a smile on her face. "Sorry to cut this guys, but me and James need Kara."

"Now?" Kara asked.

Leigh nodded.

"Okay guys," Kara said as she got up, "Don't miss me too much."

"Oh," Willow started, "We won't, trust me." Willow joked.

Kara rolled her eyes and left with her mother.

"So," Willow said, "How are you doing?"

I sighed and looked at Willow. "I'm breathing, if that counts."

Willow gave me a small smile, "I know you miss them Rose, but it will get easier over time."

I smiled back, "I know."

Willow breathed, "Rose, there's something I need to tell you.

Just then, the door knocked.

I hesitated before saying, "Come in."

Mitch came in, with a nervous mixed with seriousness over his face. "Hey,"

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, looking between Willow and Mitch.

"I need to talk to you about something." He looked at Willow.

"Ugh...I talk to you later." Willow said and quickly left the room.

I stood up, "What's wrong?" I asked Mitch.

He went through his pocket and got out a note. "I found this in my room; it's for me and you." He told me.

I opened up the note and read it:

_I understand that you and your sister, Rose, want answers. And I have them._

_Meet me outside of Bon's Bar at 7am and I will reveal all. Come Alone._

The note wasn't signed.

I looked up to Mitch, "This could be a joke." I said.

"What if it isn't, we have to go." Mitch replied.

"Mitch, this could be a way to lure us out of the HQ grounds. If we do go, we have to tell James." I told Mitch.

Mitch groaned, "What if it isn't? What if we miss our chance to find out everything we need to know! And if we tell James, he'll just send someone with us." I looked at him for a moment. "Please."

I sighed and looked back at the note. "Fine," I agreed. "But we have to at least tell someone, so if we do go missing, they'll know where we have gone."

We both quickly thought of the same person.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this guys," Harris stated as we were in his room.<p>

"Believe me; I don't like it as much as the next person. But we have to see if it's true or not." I told Harris honestly.

He looked between me and Mitch and sighed, "Fine, but take my car." He told us.

We nodded and left.

"Are you sure about this Mitch?" I asked as we walked downstairs. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry," He smiled, "If anything happens, I'll teleport us out of there."

I laughed and nodded.

We headed into the living room to find Kara, James and Leigh sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as we entered.

Kara smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. "Eric's here!"

"Eric? Really?" Mitch replied.

"Who's Eric?" I asked.

"He's my cousin, Eric Brookes. He's my dad, sister's son." Kara told me.

"Where is he then?" I asked.

"He's gone to the bathroom, oh Rose you going to love him." Kara said.

Just then someone spoke.

"You know, this place never-" The man who entered the room cut himself off when he saw me.

I had to blink a couple of times to see what I was seeing. He was beautiful. Dangerously beautiful. He had this bad ass look to him. But I bet all the girls fell for him. He had sandy blonde hair that was brushed back in a very stylish way. His eyes were a natural brown colour, nothing like Kara's amber eyes. I could see a bit of Kara in Eric, like with the hair and the height. He was wearing a leather black jacket with a dark blue top and black jeans.

But what creeped me out was the way he was looking at me. Like he had seen a ghost.

"Rose, this is my cousin Eric Brookes," I and Eric snapped out of whatever we were in as Kara talked again. "Eric this is my best friend Rosemarie Hathaway, a.k.a. Hakim."

Eric smiled, "Nice to meet you Rosemaire." He put his hand out towards me.

It was like I lost speech, I couldn't say anything because I was too stunned by how he looked. But then I took his hand, and it was cold. Not ice cold like a Strigoi, but still cold. But there was something else I felt when I touched his hand, something I never felt before but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Call me Rose, and it's nice to meet you too." I told him, finally finding my voice.

The wa he was looking at me made me shiver inside and goose bumps all over my skin.

Then our hands let go, making the air in the room return to normal.

"So," Kara started, "What were you two up to?"

* * *

><p>I was trying to do some homework that Kim set for us, but I couldn't think straight. Me and Mitch would be leaving in an hours time, and I was getting nervous. What if it backfired on us? WHat if it was someone's stupid way of a joke? But if it wasn't, then what kind of answers would this person have? Another thing I couldn't get out of my mind was Eric. Our meeting. It was strange.<p>

Then there was a knock on the door.

I was the window sit. "Come in!" I called, trying to focus on my homework.

The door opened and who I didn't expect to be was there.

"Hey," Eric said, his eyes looking over me on the window sit. "Kara asks if she can have her lip gloss back."

I put my note book down and got up, "Sure, I'll just have to search for a minute, so bare with me."

He just nodded, looking around my room.

I started looking around my draws for the lip gloss that Kara gave me and then found it.

As I found it, Eric said, "The Shadows Powers."

I turned around to see him near my bed with the book in his hand.

"Yeah," I said walking over to him. "James gave it to me."

"Have you finished it?" Eric asked, opening the book.

"Getting there, there is a whole lot to learn about this world." I said.

Eric turned to me with a teasing grin on his face. "Have you read page 123?"

I shook my head, "I'm only on page 89."

He then put it on a page, "Put your hands out."

"What why?" I asked.

"Trust me." I did as he asked and he laid the book in my hands. "Read the title."

I gave him a confused look before doing so and I was stunned by what I saw. "The Five Families."

Eric nodded, "Read it and you'll understand where you really come from." He then got the lip gloss out of my hand. "And thank you."

I couldn't remove my eyes from the pages that gave me some answers.

"Oh and Rose?" I turned to Eric who was in the doorway. "You don't have to be afraid."

I raised my eyebrows, "Afraid?"

He teasingly smiled again, "Of what you are, who you are. You may not say your afraid, but I can see it in your eyes." He then walked out.

Leaving me stunned to know that he could see what I was feeling.

* * *

><p>I was in the car with Mitch, he was driving. I wasn't so sure about what was going to happen. I mean, how could I be sure?<p>

"We're almost there." Mitch told me and I nodded.

I stared blankly outside the window.

We soon got to the bar, which was closed.

As I got out of the car I said, "Isn't a bar suppose to be opening early in the morning in human world?" I asked.

"Well they can't because they closed down." Mitch told me as we went around the car.

"Closed down?" I asked and Mitch nodded. "Why would someone want to meet us here?"

Before Mitch could answer, someone did it for him.

"Because it's private and quiet, where no one would think to go."

Me and Mitch followed the voice behind him and saw the last person we hoped to never see again.

"Emma."

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH! Not only is Abe back, the evil bitch herself is back! :D what did you think of the chapter? How do you feel about Emma being back? And what about Eric Brookes ? Let me know. =)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Emily

**I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven, Emily<strong>

"_Emma?"_

She smiled to us, "God, so much has changed in one month."

"What do you want?" Mitch asked his voice strong.

Emma laughed, "Well, you are your father's son."

"Emily." I warned.

She frowned, "I guess you know what truly happened to your parents."

"Yeah," I started, "The person you're working for killed them!"

Mitch put a hand on my shoulder, "Breathe Rose."

"I had nothing to do with neither Dallas nor William at the time of your parents' death." Emma told us, taking a step towards us. "But that isn't the reason I'm here."

I sighed, "Then why are you here?"

She got something out of her pocket, "To give you this." She held out her hand which on her palm was the Hakim Necklace.

My eyes widened, "What? You took it from me and now you're giving it back to me?"

"It will protect you Rose." Emma told me.

I blinked, "Whoa, rewind." I said. "Protect me? What the hell is it?"

She sighed, "Years ago, there were many necklaces and compasses like this, for the five families."

"The five families?" I asked.

She nodded, "It was to protect them and then Dallas found out about them and had everyone destroyed." She shrugged, "Well almost all of them. Some are either lost or hidden." She holds up the necklace, "This is one of the hidden ones."

"What does it do?" I asked.

She sadly smiled, "Protects you from death."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Remember that night you and Harris got into a car crash that almost killed you?" I nodded, remembering perfectly. "Well you should of died. Both you and Harris." She stated. "But that night, you were wearing the necklace and that protects anyone who is wearing it and anyone five feet away from them from death."

I went back to that night, no one could have survived that, so what she was saying, made sense.

"You said a compass," Mitch said suddenly. "Do the Hakim males have the compass?"

She shook her head, "It was lost."

"Does it look like this?" Mitch asked as he pulled out a compass out of his pocket.

Emma's eyes widened, "Where did get that?"

"Lucy found it near the river at HQ, and it had Charles Hakim's name on it, so James gave it to me." I could tell that Mitch wasn't telling the whole truth there, but I didn't say anything.

"Well, keep it with you, where ever you go. It will protect you." She then handed me the necklace, "And where this no matter what."

I nodded and put it on.

"So, the five families made these because of Dallas?" I asked.

Surprisingly, Emma shook her head. "No, they made the necklaces and compasses because of the curse."

I was taken aback by that. "The curse? What curse?"

She breathed, "It's another long story, but there's something I want you two to have." She pulls out an envelope. "It's a letter."

I took it, "A letter about what?" Mitch asked.

She took a deep breath, "I know my death is nearing and I'm okay with that. As long as you two are protected. But...when the time comes, there will be some things you will need to know. That will help you in the future. And letter will reveal all. Only open it when the time is right."

I looked at the envelope, "Why are you helping? I thought you worked for Dallas?"

"You two listen to me now and never forget what I'm telling you." We nodded, "No matter what I say, or what I do, always remember this. I am you aunt by blood, by family and I'm doing it to protect you. So no matter what, you have to trust me."

And then she was gone. Leaving us with more questions than answers.

* * *

><p>When me and Mitch returned home, we decided to go straight to bed and tell the others what happened tomorrow.<p>

When I got into my room, I threw the envelop on the bed.

Suddenly someone talked.

"Rough night?" I turned to see Eric on my window sit.

"Eric?" I asked looking at my door and then back to him, "What are you doing in my room?"

He put on one of his charming smiles and stood up, "Just came to see if you read the pages about The Five Families."

"Yeah," I put my hands on my hips, "Why did you tell me to read that. It just talked about who they were and why they were famous."

He chuckled, "Tell me the names of the five families."

I don't know why but I did. "Hakim, Claire, Montgomery, Railbirds and Belgian, why?"

"Do you know what they changed their last names to when they went into hiding?"

I shrugged, "Something beginning with the letter of their last name."

"And what's the beginning letter of my last name?" Eric asked, stepping closer to me.

I groaned, "B, I don't see what this has-" Then I cut myself of, realization coming to me. "B is for Belgian." He nodded, "You're a Belgian, your apart of the five families."

He smirked, "Correct."

"H-how?" I struggled.

"My father came from the Belgian line, which soon turned into Brookes." Eric explained.

"And Mitch didn't know?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I didn't even know he was a Hakim until today."

Then suddenly, something came into mind. "Why was your cold before?"

He sighed, "It's one of my gifts."

"Gifts?" I asked.

"Self Healing," He told me. "My skin is cold because of that, so it's more like a curse."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because I at least want to feel a paper cut, instead of it healing 2 seconds later." He told me. There was a moment of silence until he said, "I'll see you later."

He started walking towards the door.

"Wait," I called and he turned to me. "Why do you think I'm scared?"

He smiled, "It's coming from a old world into a world. That's what makes us living. We're all scared of something."

"What are you scared of?" I asked.

He looked down for a moment then back at me, "Love."

Once again, I was taken aback.

He smiled at my reaction, "Night night, Hakim." He then closed the door, leaving me with my endless thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you hate me for taking Dimitri out and you're not really liking Eric but I did warn you that she will get a new love interest and I needed to get the old characters out for the story to develop. Sorry again.<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter. What do you think the curse is about? And what were your thoughts on the Hakim necklace and compass? Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Break

_**Hey guys! :D**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been too focused on Different Coloured Roses. Now I'm going to update the Secret Shadows for a while.**_

_**I love all of your reviews and I hope to have more of them! I'm trying to beat 94 reviews off my last story before this one (remember this is a squeal). So keep them coming!**_

_**I know most of you are upset about the Dimitri thing, but I can tell you that Rose will end up with him. I promise you that. Oh yeah, I did warn you about the new love interest in The Dark Shadows, in the Answers chapter. The 2**__**nd**__** to last chapter.**_

_**However to this story there will be another squeal! It will be called The Cold Shadows. To be honest...I don't know how many squeals I'm going to do to this story, LOL! I just enjoy writing about something that's out of this world.**_

_**Also check out my other stories to Vampire Academy.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's going to be short just to warn ya.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight, A Break.<strong>

Me and Mitch were in James's office with James (of course), Harris and Leigh. We were all talking about what happened with Emma and now Eric.

"Whoa, wait." Mitch said, "Eric is a part of the five families?"

I nodded, "He's a Belgian."

Mitch leaned back in his seat, "Whoa."

James changed the subject, "So the five families' necklaces and compasses were created as a way to protect them from death."

I nodded to James, "The person who is holding it or wearing it and anyone five feet of them."

James looked in deep of thought.

"This good," Leigh stated, "Now that everyone apart of Dallas's world is after you two, wanting to kill you."

"How do we even know that Emma is even telling the truth?" Harris questioned.

"Because," I started looking at Harris, "it makes sense. We should of died the night we got into the car crash, but we didn't. The necklace protected us."

"Yes, it does make sense." James agreed. "Now that we got all the facts, you two go now if you want."

"Thank god!" Mitch sighed, "I'm so tired that I could sleep on a bus."

I laughed, "You're telling me. I could do with a break."

James raised an eyebrow, "Actually I was thinking the same."

We both looked at him.

"How would you two, as well as some of the other Shadow children would like to go away for a while. Until everything calms down. Just for a week or so." James said.

"James," Mitch said, "I think I would love you." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

James laughed too, "I've got a mansion in London and-"

I cut him off, "London? As in England? As in the Untied Kingdom?"

James nodded, "How would you guys like that?"

I answered for the both of us. "We would love it, should I ask the others? Would they be awake by now?"

"Yes they should be having breakfast," Leigh told us. "Tell us at the end of the day whose going and whose not."

Both me and Mitch stood up and said, "Thanks." And ran out.

* * *

><p>I soon found Kara and Willow in the living room watching a catch up of Super Sweet Sixteen.<p>

"Hey guys you won't be-"

Kara put her hand up at me, without taking her eyes off the TV. "Shhhh..."

I sat on the sofa arm and waited for the show to be over.

As soon as it was over, Kara looked at me and said, "What were you saying?"

"How do you guys feel about going to London for a week?" I asked.

Kara jumped up, "Where do I sign up?"

I laughed.

"Where has this idea come from?" Willow asked.

I smiled, "James thinks we could use a break and he has a mansion in London."

Kara narrowed her eyebrows, "He does?"

"You didn't know?" I asked

Kara shook her head, "No! Of course not! He may be my father but he doesn't tell me everything!"

Willow looked at Kara, "You never even, oh I don't know. Asked?"

Kara's face went blank and she looked at the floor, "No..."

I laughed, "Then ask in the future." I put my hand on her should, making her look at me, "What's he going to do, kill you?"

"You never know!" Kara shouted, making me and Willow laugh.

Then Mitch came into the room, "You two coming then?"

"Totally!" Kara shouted.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Willow breathed, not making eye contact with Mitch.

"Great," I said, "Who else is coming."

"Eric's coming." I froze when Mitch said he's name, "Vikki and Lucy are coming too. But Jerkins, Bianca and Zak aren't coming."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know about Jerkins," Mitch stated, "But I do know that Bianca and Zak are staying behind to have some alone time."

"Ew." Kara moaned.

"Awww, come on. I think that's sweet." Willow said.

"Yeah I have to admit," Mitch started, "They are good for each other."

"OK, once again," Kara whispered, "EW!"

I laughed, "Didn't Jerkins say why?"

Mitch shook his head, "After he said no, he walked right out of the room. A moment later Lucy went after him."

I knew it sounded strange, but I knew Lucy would take care of Jerkins. Those two are best friends after all. "Okay then, we better tell James about whose going."

* * *

><p>After a long day after trying to get the break sorted, I was worn out. I was so tired that they have to create a new word for tired and that word would be Rose.<p>

As I went to my room, someone called to me.

I turned towards behind me to see Lucy coming over to me.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" I asked.

She gave me a sad smile, "I just want to say sorry from Jerkins that he can't come."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Do you know why that is."

Lucy struggled, "Personal reasons."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll see you later."

She smiled, "Yeah, laters."

Then she ran off to her room.

I went into the room and turned on the light. I went to my draws and looked for some P.J.s.

"You know," A voice started, "When someone says something about 'personal reasons' it often means that their hiding a dark secret."

I turned to the left to see Eric sitting at my window seat, again.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

He made a face, "Well, there's a door which often lets people into rooms."

I narrowed my eyebrows at him, "I locked it."

"Well doors must love me." He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Eric, I'm tired and I want to go to bed." I knew then he was going to say something sexual.

"We could go to bed together." He said.

"How did I know you were going to say something like that?" I asked.

He laughed, "Someone seems to be on their period."

I struggled (because I was), "Why are you here?"

He stood up, showing his tall height. "Well I heard we're going to London."

He walked over to me and I stood my ground. "Yes we are."

"You know what the weather is like in England." He didn't wait for me to reply, "All cold and rain, you might need someone to warm you up."

"I think I'll be fine thanks," I went over to the door and opened it. "You can go now."

As he stood next to me, right in the doorway, he looked at me. "Don't you think it's strange?"

That caught me off guard. "What's strange?"

"That James is sending us off for no reason. There has to be a reason, right?" Eric asked.

I thought about it and Eric was right. There had to be a real reason why James wanted us to go away to somewhere like London. It's not like James not to have a reason.

After a while I didn't reply, Eric whispered, "Night Hakim."

And then he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the next chapter they will be going to LONDON! <strong>_

_**To have a nice break away from trouble...**_

_**HA! Trouble follows Rose! What do you think will happen in London?**_

_**What do you think of Eric?**_

_**And why do you think James is sending them off somewhere?**_

_**Also, why do you think Jerkins can't come?**_

_**Let me know! :D**_


	10. Chapter 9: London Baby!

_**MORE REVIEWS! MOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEEE!**_

_**Another update people!**_

_**They are going to London! LONDON BABY!**_

_**Sorry...I'm a bit hyper.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine, London Baby!<strong>

"London Baby!" Kara shouted for the 12th time. We were in Harris's car on our way to the airport. Mitch, Eric, Vikki and Lucy were not that far behind us with James's car.

All night I kept replaying what Eric said to me. I knew that James was trying to keep us from something, but what? Did it have something to do with Dallas? William? Abe? Emma? Or did they just really want us to go on a break? I think my head is going to explode from all of these questions. And I never got a wink of sleep and I was driving.

Willow was asleep at the back, to be honest I don't know how with Kara screaming "London Baby!" every 10 seconds.

Kara was about to shout it again but I put up my hand to stop her. "Kara, I love you and all, but can you please, shut up! I've got the biggest headache in the world."

Instead of being a annoyed that I just told her to shut up, she looked worried. "Do you think it's because we're out of the wards?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I haven't had any good sleep in the last two days as my mind won't shut up."

"Do you want me to drive? We could just stop for a minute so we can swap." Kara said.

"No, don't worry, we're almost there anyway." I looked over my shoulder to a sleeping Willow and looked back. "We should wake her up in a minute."

"Have you noticed?" Kara asked out of the blue.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Noticed what?"

"The way Willow and Mitch look at each other." Kara replied.

I was taken aback by that, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know...I mean...I think they like each other." Kara tried to explain.

I looked back at Willow and thought about the times when she and Mitch were together. I remember the other day when Willow wanted to tell me something. Did it have something to do with that right before Mitch came into the room? I remember Willow quickly leaving when Mitch arrived with a weird facial expression. Did she want to tell me she likes Mitch?

I looked back at the road to see the airport car park.

"You better wake her up," I said, pulling up at the paying area. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>It was night for us, which meant it was morning for humans. When we finally got passed airport security, we front our lane where we had to get the plane and put all of our one broad bags and coats there.<p>

Vikki and Lucy offered to look after our things while the rest of us went to look around the airport shops. Mitch, Kara and Willow went to the toilets while I went to look in the WHSmith shop. I was in the book area of the shop looking at a book called Fallen. It said at the back it was about Angels and this girl called Luce has these feelings for a boy named Daniel. It sounded...interesting. I knew it was fiction, but I wanted to read it for fun.

As I lined up to pay for the book, someone stood next to me. I knew by how tall the person was I didn't have to look to see who it was.

"What do you want Eric?" I asked, my voice annoyed and tired.

"Fallen," Eric said reading the book title. "Interesting title."

I looked at him, "Is there a reason that you are stalking me?"

He grinned, "I wouldn't say stalking, I would say having a friendly chat."

I gave him a look, "How can we have a friendly chat if we aren't friends?"

He did a mock hurt expression. "Ouch...that hurt...No I mean it."

I looked forward, "Please tell me that annoying me isn't the only reason you're talking to me right now."

He took a deep breath. "Have you figured out why James has sent us away?"

I gave him another look, "Well I just thought since you know everything, I thought you would know and enlighten me."

He rolled his eyes, "I know some things because I actually watch what's going on around me. Can you say the same?"

"Yes I do as well thank you." I growled.

"Oh really?" I nodded, "Then how come you couldn't see that Mitch and Willow like each other."

Before I could say anything back, he was gone. God he was annoying me with his smart-ass comments. But what he just said was right. I hadn't even noticed my best friend and my adoptive brother liked each other.

Damn Eric and his brain.

* * *

><p>I sat next to the window with Willow sitting next to me. We were all around the plane, as our tickets didn't have us in the same area. I started silently reading Fallen. I was half way through the chapter when the speaker person told us we were going in the air soon.<p>

Then before I knew it we were in the air and I had the urge to vomit. I've hated planes ever since that ghost thing happened.

"Hey," Willow said to me, "You okay? You look pale."

I gave her a small smile, "I'm fine. I just hate plane."

Willow laughed, "I think everyone does."

I looked at her, "Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like my brother?" I asked with my weak, tired voice.

Her eyes widened and she looked stunned. She looked away from me, not answering my question.

"Hey," I said grabbing her hand. "It's okay to like him. And if it helps, I give you my blessing."

Willow slowly looked back at me with a small smile, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes I do. And if you don't mind, can I get some of my beauty sleep?"

Willow laughed again and nodded, "Night."

I gently shut my eyelids and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Rose." I heard someone say in the darkness. "Rose." It repeated itself. "Rose, it's time to wake up." I knew now that it was Willow's voice.<p>

I opened my eyes to the plane's light and Willow's face. She was smiling brightly at me.

"We're here." She mumbled.

I sat up straight, "I've been asleep for the last 6 hours?" I asked, horrified.

She laughed and nodded, "Look outside."

I looked through the small plane's window to see London. For us vampires now it was morning and for humans it was night. London looked beautiful in darkness. All lights around the city were making it shine the like sun. You could see Big Ben, which looked really big.

"Wow," I whispered.

Even though London was a great place and we were going to have the time of our lives here, I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>WILLOW'S POV<strong>

We were in the London airport car park and we had just found the cars that James gave us the keys too. Even though Rose wasn't happy with it, me and Eric have swapped cars, so I could talk to Mitch.

When Rose gave me her blessing for us, I couldn't be more relieved. I was really afraid she would bite my head off. But she didn't and that's what I love about Rose. She has grown in the last months and she's more of an adult than the other people in The Dark Order.

Mitch didn't know why me and Eric swapped, but he was okay with it.

Vikki and Lucy sat in the back and me and Mitch in the front. Mitch was driving and I was having a hard time finding the words for "I like you".

But it was Mitch who broke the silence. "London is really big."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah...it is."

Now this drive was turning awkward. We couldn't talk to the girls as they were having a nap. So it was just me and Mitch.

"I like you!" I blurted out. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and shocked to the bone at what I had just done. I didn't even mean to say that, it just came out. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Mitch looked stunned to as his eyes widened. "Y-you w-what?" He struggled.

I sighed, "I like you. Before you ask Rose knows already. And if you don't like me back that's okay. I just keep my-"

I was cut off with his lips on mine. His lips were warm and soft. And the kiss itself was like magic. A moment later returning his eyes to the road, the kiss stopped.

He was smirking like a stupid fool and I was smiling like an idiot. He took one hand off the wheel and laced our hands together.

"I like you too." He said with a soft laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

There was silence in the car – apart from Kara's soft snorting in the back – as Eric drove the car. A few minutes ago I was reading my book but the silence got to me and put the book away.

"So I guess you told Willow you know that she likes Mitch." Eric said.

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around myself. "Yeah and I'm happy for them. They need each other; it just took me a while to see it."

"Sometimes you need to open your heart to see things more clearly." Eric stated.

"What are you, some kind of poet?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

I sighed and looked out the window, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

There was a moment of silence until Eric said, "Because I can't."

I look back to him, about to say something. But then Kara snorted in her sleep, making me turn to her. She was still in deep asleep. Then Eric put the radio on quietly, meaning our talk was over. Whatever we were talking about.

London baby...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I know this chapter is a bit boring, sorry but on the upcoming chapters you won't want to miss. <strong>_

_**So what do you think is gunna happen?**_

_**What do you think James is hiding from the group?**_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter :D**_


	11. Chapter 10: Knocked Down

_**More reviews people! :D **_

_**I'm loving all the reviews and here is the next chapter!**_

_**I own nothing but the characters i created and the plot :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten, Knocked Down<strong>

**Two Days Later...**

For the last two days we have been touring London and hearing a thousand times Kara shouting "London Baby!" Ever since Willow and Mitch got to together, they have been holding hands and having little make out sessions. I know it should weird me out but it doesn't, it feels normal. And I'm really happy for the both of them, happiness doesn't last long though.

Eric and I are still questioning why James sent us away, and we still have no freaking clue.

Vikki and Lucy have gone obsessive over a TV show about vampires...I forgot what it was called but it was something to do with this human girl being torn between two vampire brothers. It was funny how the human world saw us.

I finally finished that Fallen book and it was surprisingly really good, I was hooked to it now. And yesterday I got the second book to it called Torment. I haven't started reading it yet, but will do soon.

Today though everyone agreed to stay in for the day. The mansion we were staying in was as nearly as big as HQ. James told us that maids would come over to clean up the house a bit, so we had to b careful not to use our powers around them.

As I walked through the living room to the kitchen, I saw Vikki and Lucy watching the vampire show again.

"Seriously guys?" I asked looking at the clock, "It's 7 o'clock in the morning?"

Lucy paused the TV for a moment and turned to me, "Don't diss The Vampire Diaries. It is amazing."

"Yeah," Vikki said as she turned around the sofa as well to look at me. "We're just about to find out why they kidnapped Elena."

I flinched at the name. Elena. That was one of the names of the Strigoi kidnapped me, Mason, Eddie, Christian and Mia last year. A rush of memories came back in a heartbeat.

"Well," I finally said a moment later. "Good luck with that."

I walked into the kitchen to find Mitch at the kitchen counter eating some cereals. He gave me a worried look as I entered the kitchen.

"You alright?" He asked.

I got a bowl out as well as milk and Coco Pops. I didn't make eye contact with him, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Rose," Mitch started, "I wasn't born yesterday. I know that girl's name off the TV show is the same name as that Strigoi you killed."

I closed my eyes and put my hands up, "Please Mitch...not now."

I opened my eyes to see Mitch studying me before nodding, "Me and Willow are going to go down the shops, you want to come?"

I shook my head, "I'm going to read the book I got yesterday."

He smiled, "Soon you'll be a book worm."

I laughed, "We'll see how it goes."

* * *

><p>I was in my room on the arm chair, reading Torment. I was only on the third chapter and everything seemed to be happening so fast. I actually wanted to say to the book "slow down!"<p>

Just then, there was a knock on my door. I looked up to my open door to see Eric in the doorway. Even though he was really annoying with his smart brain of his, he was hot.

He smirked at me, "I see that you're enjoying our holiday."

I rolled my eyes and looked back to book, not looking bothered. "What can I do for you Mr Brookes?"

"Well there are a lot of things you can do for me." He said and I gave him a look. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out."

"And why would I?"

"To get away from the human maids and the girls downstairs watching The Vampire Diaries." He told me.

"Okay, but why would I want to go out with you?" I asked.

"Because I'm a joy to be around." He joked.

"Is your hobby annoying people, who does it come naturally?" I muttered.

"Both," He replied.

Before I could reply, there was a bloody scream.

Kara's scream.

I got up from my chair and both me and Eric looked at each other, before running towards the scream.

* * *

><p><strong>KARA'S POV<strong>

"Oh come on Adrian, I so got you there." I said as I walked around the study, trailing my finger on a row of books.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Adrian replied, "I miss you."

I smiled and stopped walking, "I miss you too, even though I knew you for two days." We both laughed at that, but I broke the laughter by asking. "How's it going at Court?"

He sighed, "Well my aunt, aka the Queen, wants to meet the Order."

I was taken aback, "Really?"

"Yes...but I have a bad feeling about the meet she is talking about." He answered.

"Don't worry, my Dad will deal with it."

Suddenly as I was messing around with the bookcase, I pulled a book out slightly and the bookcase moved. I stepped away in shock as the bookcase moved to the right.

"Kara?" Adrian asked through the phone, "What's going on?"

I was too much in shock to reply. I watched as the bookcase revealed a door behind it. The door looked like from the Victorian days and the bookcase stopped moving.

My eyes widened.

"Kara?" Adrian asked again, sounding worried.

"I...I..." I was struggling to say anything to him about what just happened. So instead I said, "I'll call you back." Then I hung up.

I was about to call Rose or Eric, but I couldn't speak. I went over to the door and opened it. It did an little echoing sound as it opened. The door opened to a dark, stoned and cold room. I stepped into it to see it wasn't all dark.

In the centre of the room there was a ball shaped old glow that was flying in mid air. I gasped and I was about to walk back out but, I couldn't. Instead of my feet leading me out of the room, they were leading me to the glow. I couldn't help it, I was so...drawn to it.

Then my hand slowly moved towards it, wanting to touch it. I tried to pull my hand back, but I couldn't.

Then I touched it.

At first I didn't feel anything.

But then a sharp pain ran through my brain and body. I felt as if my soul was being ripped from me and my body torn into two.

I screamed from the pain.

I was knocked down to the floor. The glow was gone and the last thing I saw was...

Me.

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH!<strong>

**Cliffy! **

**What do you think happened to Kara?**

**What do you think is gunna happen next?**

**Let me know!**


	12. SORRY!

Dear my dearest readers,

I have some **REALLY **crappy news. I was suppose to upload the next chapters of **Different Coloured Roses **and **The Secret Shadows**. But fate or destiny does not agree as it made my laptop battery not work anymore.

I'm **really **sorry to my readers. As soon as my father and I are back from camping this week, he's gunna order a new battery, which could take another week...

Whilst I'm gunna be waiting for that, I might update my other stories, like **Trapped**, **A Werewolf's Tale: Embarked**, **Two Girls, One Face, One Murder **or **Love Couples, Hate Families and Desire Revenge.**

I hope to update the other stories too cuz there my favourite stories out of all of them. The next chapters to the story are on the other laptop and it's ran out of battery, so I won't be able to get to it soon enough.

Once again, I'm **really, really **sorry.

From

**XxMissLittleAuthorxX**


	13. SORRY AGAIN!

**SORRY AGAIN!**

Just forgot to say, ITS MY **BIRTHDAY **IN 2 DAYS! I would really love some happy birthdays! :D

Sorry and thanks :D


End file.
